


Stammi Vicino

by GioGioStar



Series: Love After Death [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AGAIN THESE BOYS LIKE NINTENDO, Afterlife, Alpha Christophe Giacometti, Alpha Hiroko, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Beta Mari, Bittersweet Ending, Car Accident, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, I forgot to put who was an alpha/omega opps, M/M, Mentions of child neglect, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Toshiya, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Victor is a grandpa in the epilogue, Viktor being an asshole, Viktor is such a good husband, Yuri Plisetsky pretending to be an Alpha, and yuuri bottoms, and yuuri tops, angst in sheeps clothing, as in viktor bottoms, bathroom crying, both boys switch, grab your tissues because I got issues, hiroko is just a great mom, just like viktor will top, mentions of drug use, more sweet than bitter, skate husbands, standstill, thEY FUCKING SWITCH, that kid's parents were bad news bagders, victor adopts a kid, yurio being a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 21:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov have been married for five years. One night, on their way to the airport, they had a car accident that changed their lives forever. Five years later, they still deal with the effects of that fateful night...DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first YoI fanfic. I've been debating for a week on if I should write it. I ended up being told that I should. So here we are. I already have a bit more than half of the story written.
> 
> This fic is going to have a major plot twist that once revealed will make the entire story become pretty deep angst. If you do not like those kinds of things, I strongly recommend not reading this fic. If you do feel that I should add tags, PLEASE tell me. I'm adding tags as appropriately as I can.

** _January 4, 2020  
Saint Petersburg_ **

Viktor was pacing around the bedroom. He knew that Yuuri was already waiting out at the foyer for him. He kept putting off checking to make sure that everything was in his suitcase, and he wanted to just smack himself for neglecting it. Yakov always got on his ass back in his younger years over it. If it was simply up to him, he’d probably have forgotten the very luggage he would need to bring for competitions. He could just imagine Yuuri waiting in front of the door, tapping his foot, looking at his watch and internally freaking out about being late. Very rarely was his husband late for anything. Something about how the Japanese were taught to show up earlier than the intended time. Business stuff, it wasn’t that big of a deal for him, even though he was always maybe five to ten minutes late. But that was more him than anything else.

A smile spread across his face as he looked at the gold engagement and wedding band. The engagement ring was a beautiful gold, a snowflake etched inside. The wedding, a white gold simple band. His husband had bought the rings as a good luck charm, something that surprised him the week after Yuuri had given him the ring. People tended to use engagement rings more as a sign of claiming a mate before giving and receiving the Bond Mark. Viktor had thought that he had finally won Yuuri’s heart that night in Barcelona, but he was proven wrong, even if temporary when Yuuri told him that he was retiring.

That week, they had a very long talk and sorted out a lot of feelings. The main question… What were they to each other? And that answer excited and terrified him. He wanted to be much more than just a coach to Yuuri. He was the first person he had ever met that set his heart on fire more than the fire the ice set within him. He didn’t care if Yuuri was a Beta or an Alpha. He knew he always wanted children eventually, but when Yuuri stole his heart, he was willing to give up that dream if it meant being with that man. Yuuri fulfilled the Two L’s in his life that desperately had been neglected. Yuuri was his Love and his Life. If soulmates were a thing, Yuuri was definitely his. And Viktor knew damn well without a shadow of a doubt that he was Yuuri’s.

Viktor couldn’t help smiling to himself as he looked at the photo on the shelf the bed frame had. A few pictures were displayed. One of Makkachin when she was a puppy, her tongue sticking out her body looking like she was about to pounce. His favorite picture of him and Yuuri during summer at the beach. In the picture, both Yuuri and he were laughing as they held an ice cream cone each. Yuuri had put the cold treat on Viktor’s nose, making him laugh even more. The other picture, another favorite was of their wedding day. They had talked about it for months on having a traditional Japanese wedding or going for a more Western wedding. In the end, they decided to go with a blend between the two. They had it more as a small gathering with close friends and immediate family, rink mates, his coach, and Yuuri’s former coach. They had one suits, but when it was time for the Bond Mark, they decided to go for the untraditional and simply kiss. Yuuri was too embarrassed to give Viktor his Bond Mark in front of everybody and his family. Not necessarily for shame, but because in Japan, the act of creating a Bond Mark was something as intimate and special as what a married couple did in the bedroom. And Viktor, even though felt the complete opposite of that, respected Yuuri to wait until their next heat and rut to make it even more official.

When Yuuri’s heat came, Viktor remembered how it sent him into an early rut. It wasn’t the first time they shared a cycle, but it was the first one they shared as a married couple. Viktor remembered how nervous he felt as he let his inner Alpha take over. How good it felt to just lose himself in Yuuri. He remembered how he bit the soft gland on Yuuri’s neck, how almost instantly their scents started to intermingle even more than before. He could recall the taste of iron in his mouth as it seemed as if his body didn’t want to release Yuuri, wanting to keep him close to him forever. But he let go, remembering that Yuuri was going to bite his neck too. And the moment he did, he felt his body tremble, almost as if his entire body was crumbling in a sea of passion. The pain was easily overwhelmed by the euphoria of receiving his Bond Mark. The room smelled even stronger of their heat and rut. Both of them would always describe it as if it smelled of warm citrus. Often times, Yuuri would tell him it felt like a nice hot cup of tea in a cold winter night. The scent of Yuuri’s heats seemed to send Viktor even wilder just for the fact that his Yuuri had a permanent scent that was his scent. His smell. It spoke to every other Alpha and Beta that this Omega was claimed. This Omega was Viktor’s. This Omega wasn’t interested in anything they could ever offer. And even though Viktor hated viewed Yuuri as just an Omega, his inner Alpha took great pleasure in claiming what was his.

This season was going wonderfully. Already Yuuri had won his fourth Gold from the GPF. And in celebration, Yuuri had surprised him by setting his heat to fall on his birthday. Yuuri had taken time to plan something like this. And even though he wasn’t happy that what he did was risky as an Omega, it drove him wild as Yuuri allowed him something like his heat on not only Christmas, but also his birthday.

**_Vitya, what on earth are you doing?_** Yuuri’s voice suddenly rang in his mind.

Ever since they had the Bond Mark, they were able to do speak through the other’s mind. Almost as if they had become telepathic. Unfortunately, it wasn’t something that just happened overnight. It was something that a mated pair had to perfect, something that often took at least ten years or so. And it was something that Viktor couldn’t wait to look forward to. Even though using that means to communicate took a lot out of them, they made it a point to at least say a few sentences to each other every day.

**_Мой сладкий_*****_, _**Viktor could feel his lips curl into a smirk. He knew that was going to get his husband railed up.

**_Vitya, we’re going to be late!_** And it did, from the huff in his husband’s voice.

Viktor simply couldn’t help but laugh. He could almost imagine Yuuri puffing out his cheeks in annoyance. He’d probably be in the room in a minute to tell him that they were late. One. Two. Three. And like clockwork, Yuuri opened the door. He looked annoyed, which didn’t surprise him. He was still chuckling at how easy it was to tease this man. But no matter how easy it was, he always remembered that this very man before him had the most beautiful glass heart. He had the most beautiful soul in the world. And it was his.

He could see Yuuri’s expression soften almost instantly, his voice still holding a bit of irritation, “Vitya, we’re going to miss our flight.”

“I just wanted to make sure I got everything,” Viktor gave his goofy heart-shaped smile.

“For the exhibition skate?”

“да**.”

“I told you to do this three days ago, and last night,” Yuuri rolled his eyes as he helped Viktor finish everything up.

“I would have done it last night Мой сладкий, but somebody distracted me,” a hint of a sultry tone danced in his voice.

Viktor chuckled lightly as he saw the red tint sprinkled across his husband’s face. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri, breathing in the back of his neck. The smell of vanilla tickled his nose, soothing his body and spirit before he felt himself becoming a bit limp over his lover.

“I’m ready, моя любовь и жизнь***,” Viktor continued to breathe in Yuuri’s vanilla scent.

“I have the car keys,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“Give them to me, I’ll drive.”

“It’s alright, you drove last time.”

“Yeah, but I know that you didn’t sleep well last night,” Viktor muttered softly, “I’d rather you catch up on some sleep on the way to the airport.”

Yuuri bit his lip as he was gathering his thoughts. He looked like he was about to say something but would stop before the words escaped his mouth. With a defeated sigh, he handed the keys to the car over to Viktor, a smile spread across the Russian as he planted a kiss on the shorter man’s cheek before releasing the hold.

Both men made their way out of their bedroom, making their last rounds around the apartment before reaching the door. The only light left on was to the foyer and it too would be turned off as soon as they were outside of the apartment.

This year, Viktor was going to be going to Yuuri’s Nationals later than normal. Viktor had retired from figure skating years ago, becoming Yuuri’s full-time coach. And although he would have rather just go straight with Yuuri to the Japanese Nationals, Viktor was forced to go to Moscow for a few meetings with Yuuri’s sponsors. It would be a day of meetings, making sure contracts were done properly, and Yuuri wasn't getting shafted by a crapy deal. It wouldn't have been the first time a Sponsor had tried, and Viktor would make sure that his husband's best interests were protected. And as soon as he was done with them, Viktor would fly straight to Japan and coach Yuuri. They contacted Minako just so she could fill in for Viktor for the day in the event that he didn't make it on time, but it didn’t make things easier for them. They both hated being separated for more than what was necessary. Viktor sighed; he was going to miss Yuuri and he was already missing Makka like crazy. They already had sent Makkachin to Yuuri’s family and would stay a week before heading back to Russia. It always felt like a long weekend when they had to do this. At least, they would fly together to Moscow before Yuuri would have to rush for his flight to Tokyo. They managed to; this season get him a ticket where he wouldn’t have to stay too long for his next flight.

Yuuri turned off the lights to the apartment, and Viktor locked the door behind them. They made their way to the parking lot as Viktor pressed the beeper for the car, the silver Lada Vesta’s lights blinked a couple of times as Viktor pressed another button. The trunk popped open and both men threw their things into the back of the car. Yuuri could feel his nose and ears stinging from the air. It was freezing outside, both of their breaths fogged up.

Yuuri quickly made went inside the car, blowing warm air into his hands as Viktor made his way to the driver seat. He turned on the car, and the camera Viktor had on the dash. There were crazy things that happened on the road and more times than not, Viktor learned that those things meant proving something was an accident or not. Once he turned the camera on, they were off. The news, earlier in the day, stated that there was going to be a snowstorm, but Viktor didn’t really care too much. He had plenty of experience driving in the snow. After all, what wasn’t more Russian than snow and ice? He was thankful that Yuuri let him drive. Even though it did snow in Japan, it never snowed anywhere near like this. He didn’t really drive in this kind of weather unless if it was absolutely necessary.

The more Viktor drove, the more uncomfortable he became. The roads were much worse than normal, even for the level this storm was. A few times, Yuuri woke up from the sudden jerking of the car. After a while, Yuuri gave up on even trying to take a nap, as he started going through his phone to put on some music to listen to together. Viktor frowned a little, hoping that his husband would have had a little bit more time to rest. A nagging feeling wouldn't abandon him. It was telling him to just pull over. Deep down, however, he knew he couldn't. They were already running late, and chances with the heavy snowfall, things would only get worse.

"FUCK!" Viktor screamed suddenly as a car was driving right at them on the wrong lane.

Viktor, without thinking narrowly missed the car, making a sharp turn. His heart raced as the wheels lost all traction on the road. Their car spinning like a top in the middle of the road.

“LOOK OUT!” Yuuri let out a scream before everything faded to black.

~*~

Viktor felt his head was about to split open, an odd warmth covered his face. He felt a giant pressure on his lower body, almost as if something was swallowing him whole. His ears were ringing, his vision blurred. Everything just happened so fast. He was desperately trying to find his voice, but he wasn’t sure if he was speaking or if he was just mute. Yuuri. Where was he? Was he alright? What just happened? What the hell just happened? He felt a light squeeze through the blinding pain. He wasn’t sure if he turned his head to Yuuri or not. His mind and body seemed to be two separate things at the moment. He wasn’t sure if he was even smiling. But he knew, deep down, he was holding onto his husband’s hand. His Yuuri. His Love. His Life. His omega. His best friend.

As hard as he fought to stay awake, his body betrayed him as he drifted. Only one word. He wasn’t sure if they escaped his mind or his lips…

** _Yuuri…_ **


	2. Ch 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A side note, please, if you do NOT wish to be spoiled, do not read the comments in this chapter.

** _March 2, 2025  
Saint Petersburg_ **

Viktor groaned as he rolled over on the bed. He sighed when the spot next to him lay empty. Yuuri must have woken up before him. He rolled over to Yuuri’s spot, inhaling the faint scent of Vanilla. He really hated the new soap he found. It masked his scent almost completely. Viktor really wanted to throw it away. He hated how strong the scent blockers were. Especially since they didn’t need them anywhere near as much as before they were competing. But now that they were coaching, it wasn’t something that they needed to worry as often.

Viktor let out a heavy sigh as he looked over to see a cane. Five years ago, both of them got into a bad car accident along their way to Nationals. That night ended Yuuri’s career. He broke his left leg, the X-rays revealed that he had suffered a comminuted fracture. The x-rays were just horrific as it seemed like the bone just splintered into a million pieces. He spent two years in physical therapy. But it was alright. Viktor didn’t make it out of the car accident spotless either. His hip fractured along with a similar break on both legs. Even though they both recovered, there was no way that they would ever be able to skate professionally again.

But it was alright. So long as they had each other, it didn’t matter. After many tearful nights, they decided that it was best to just become coaches. It was time for them to pass the torch onto the next generation of skaters. And to teach the new batch of Juniors how to succeed in the big leagues.

“Yuuri, where are you?” Viktor spoke loudly as he pressed his face against the pillow.

No answer. Of course. He was muffled. Joints popped and cracked as Viktor stretched and made his way out of bed, grabbing his cane. In the beginning, he really hated it. It made him feel old. He wasn’t even in his forties and needed a cane. What was next? A walker? He would have to go to bed at 8 o’clock in the evening? Go to the Bingo Hall during weekends? He just hated it. It was bad enough that his hair was already a silvery gray, and in his humble opinion, receding. But the cane made everything worse.

Viktor made his way to the living room, seeing Yuuri on the chair with some rice, a bit of fish and some soup. It smelled nice as he made his way to reheat the food Yuuri had made. Yuuri, since becoming a coach seemed to wake up a lot earlier now. To the point where it just was silly to leave the food heating. It would have dried out or turned bad by the time Viktor woke up. It was just easier to put it up and have him heat it up quickly himself.

Once the food heated up, Viktor sat across from his husband, a soft smile on his face as they ate together.

**_How did you sleep моя любовь и жизнь?_** Viktor asked casually as he blew at his rice.

**_I had a nice night, _**Yuuri blushed deeply.

Viktor smirked as memories of last night flooded into his mind. Every touch. Every scratch. Every rough kiss. The feeling of Yuuri beneath him as he took him. The feeling of that never-ending warmth that was his husband. He loved making Yuuri squirm to his touch, hearing him beg for more as only he could fulfill and satisfy.

“Same,” Viktor smiled softly as he continued to eat.

“We got to go to the rink soon, Vitya. Go get ready.”

“As soon as I’m done, Yuuri.”

Yuuri smiled as he nodded before letting him know that he was going to take a quick shower. He walked with a slight limp. It wasn’t as bad as Viktor’s but noticeable enough. Yuuri thought about going back into figure skating after the physical therapy but decided against it because he was already 32. He knew that he was already pushing it even before the car accident.

Viktor ate in silence as Yuuri showered. Viktor ate quickly, knowing that Yuuri was right. He needed to hurry up and get ready. He grabbed the dirty dishes quickly and put them in the sink, rinsing them out with hot water. As soon as he was done, he made his way to the bathroom, his leg a little stiff. He quickly took off his clothes, hopping into the shower with Yuuri.

He loved Yuuri. The scars from the surgeries to fix his leg was beautiful. Everything about him was beautiful. The little pudge he was forming was beautiful. Yuuri was just beautiful. He was his Love and Life. Forever and always.

“Vitya, you want me to get your back?” Yuuri asked.

“Na, it’s alright, thanks though.”

“You wash your hair?”

“I’ll be doing that tonight. It’s easier to do it then than now.”

“I’ll wash it for you then,” Yuuri whispered.

“You want me to get your back?” Viktor asked suddenly.

“Na, I’m actually about to hop out now.”

Yuuri left the shower quickly, grabbing a towel, Viktor knew that he was going to dry himself quickly. Viktor continued to shower quickly, lathering himself with the scent blocking soap. Even though Viktor hated using that soap, it was easier to use it than put one of their students at risk from Presenting. It wouldn’t be unheard of for an Alpha or Omega scent, if strong enough, to cause somebody to Present early, or even trigger a Heat or Rut.

Once he was done, he turned off the shower and grabbed his towel. He dried himself off in the shower and limped back to the room. He sat down on the bed for a second, seeing Yuuri wearing his sweatpants while looking at the drawer for a random shirt. He then grabbed one of his JAPAN jackets and threw it on. Viktor got up and something similar and threw on one of his old jackets, a white jacket with red sleeves, bold R U on the front.

“Ready?” Yuuri asked.

“I got my bag ready last night.”

“Same,” Yuuri smiled as he grabbed it.

“You want to drive?” Viktor questioned.

“Na, you drive. I suck with all that snow out there,” Yuuri laughed.

“Fair enough,” Viktor chuckled with Yuuri as he kissed him on the cheek.

“Come on, let’s go.”

~*~

Viktor was working with the Russian Kitten, working with the choreography for his SP. He could hear Yuuri telling him that the young skater needed to work more on his steps. And he wasn’t wrong. They were sloppy. Although this was more likely because of it being a new routine than lack of experience.

“I think Yuuri’s right,” Viktor chuckled, his heart-shaped smile plastered on his face, “I think you should do some figures for a bit.”

“Blow it out your ass, Old Geezer,” Yuri’s voice was harsh.

“Oh, don’t be a feisty little kitten.”

“Fuck off with what Yuuri has to say. He’s not my coach, you are,” they younger Alpha spat.

“But he’s my husband,” Viktor continued smiling, “and he’s won multiple gold medals and set records.”

“Whatever,” Yuri muttered as he started doing the figures, muttering under his breath.

Even though figures were no longer something that most figure skaters did, they showed a skater's control on the ice. It translated to smoother transitions. Smoother footwork. It made things easier for the skater. Viktor knew that it was something that most skaters today hated doing. Even he wasn’t a big fan of them before he met Yuuri. But the way Yuuri moved when he worked on figures was just amazing. He wouldn’t be surprised one bit if Yuuri could carve a solid line if he could stay on the ice long enough to even make a grove. Viktor remembered talking to Yakov around the time that Yuuri had his senior debut. His coach was scoping out the competition and noticed that Yuuri was the only one doing figures. He saw the figures Yuuri made and was colored impressed. The older man told him about how if Yuuri was born during his time instead of now, Yuuri would have brought all of Russia to shame. A competitor who could make such clean figures was a competitor who was a danger. And Viktor was inclined to agree. Doing perfect figures meant that that the skater had perfect control over everything on the ice. Even Viktor couldn’t do figures as cleanly as Yuuri. He would always be off a few centimeters. Yuuri, on the other hand, could carve out groves across the ice if you let him stay on the ice all day doing nothing but figures.

Viktor saw that Yuri was ignoring his husband as he offered some advice on the figures. He wouldn’t listen. Yuri rarely would even listen to Viktor himself, and Viktor was his official coach after he recovered from the accident. The silver-haired Russian sighed to himself. Viktor knew that Yuri picked that up from himself back when they were both under Yakov. This was Viktor’s punishment for being a dick to his coach. He got a shithead of his own. The Silver-haired Russian only hoped that Yura wouldn’t be his reason for going just as bald as Yakov. That man loved to blame Viktor for his hair loss.

Viktor skated off of the ice, putting his guards on as he watched both men. His Yuuri getting flabbergasted by the younger Yuri who continued to ignore him. He figured it was probably now the best time to get in the middle of this and save his husband.

“Hey, Yurio,”

“Fuck you, not answering,” Yuri shot the bird as he continued to work on his figures.

“Listen to my husband. He’s giving you some goo-” Viktor was cut off by the blond.

“He isn’t my fucking coach. You tell me or get the fuck out of the rink,” Yuri bellowed.

Yuuri looked genuinely hurt by what Yuri spoke as he stepped away. He skated towards Viktor, throwing his skate guards on as he quickly made his way to the locker room. Viktor knew not to go after him when he was like this. Even though he really wanted to follow his husband. Right now, though, he knew that he needed to set the record straight with Yuri. There was absolutely zero reason for his attitude towards _his_ husband.

“Now look what you did,” Viktor was furious, his voice as sweet as the fake smile he put on.

“I don’t give a fuck Viktor,” Yuri got up in the older man’s face, “Katsudon is fucking -”

“Yura! Vitya!”

Both men jumped at the stern voice. They knew who it belonged to. That voice would haunt them in their dreams. That voice was that of a devil when he was hellbent on torturing them by doing insane training when anybody acted like idiots on his ice. Yakov.

“Vitya, take five. Yura my office, now.”

Yuri grumbled as he made his way out of the ice, pulling his skates off before following the older man to his office. Viktor watched them as they made to a room, one of the walls was straight up made of glass. He could see them talking, their voices muffled a little. Both of them in a heated shouting match. As much as he wanted to go to his office, he decided against it. He knew that he would be able to hear the conversation. And there was a reason why Yakov had them both in that room. It wasn’t meant for his ears to hear what they were talking about.

Viktor decided that it was probably the best time to just go to the locker room. He knew that Yuuri was either crying or having a panic attack. Panic attacks he had gotten better at dealing with. But crying. It didn’t matter if Viktor saw Yuuri cry a million times, he would never be able to comfortably make him feel better. He was just bad with crying. It made him physically uncomfortable.

The silver-haired Russian made his way to his husband. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the locker room. It was a mix of Alpha pheromones, body sprays, and the occasional Omega. The scent was almost nauseating. He was going to have to spray the lockers again to neutralize the scents.

Viktor sighed when he found his husband. He was in one of the stalls, breathing. His eyes were red and puffy; clearly Yuuri was done from crying at the moment. Viktor was thankful that he was at least in one of the handicap stalls as he in and leaned on the wall next to Yuuri, who was sitting on the stall. Yuuri always went inside the bathroom when he was having an episode of his anxiety attacks. This wasn’t the first time Viktor had found him losing his shit in a public restroom. Viktor remembered how he found out about how Yuuri told him about his first interaction with the Russian Kitten. Yuri kicking the bathroom door down at him mid sob.

“Just breathe slowly, Yuuri.”

“I’m sorry for acting like this.”

“It’s not your fault. Yurio is just a dick. Yakov is scolding him right now.”

“Figured,” Yuuri muttered.

Viktor started rubbing his husband’s back, hoping that even this simple touch would help him. He knew that his husband wasn’t into touches. Between the two, Viktor was always the touchy-feely. Yuuri would always tease about how being affectionate that way was more of an Omega trait than an Alpha’s. But even though Yuuri didn’t like being touched often, it seemed that Viktor was one of the few people that he would ever let get close enough to do that. And Viktor would always take advantage of it.

“Thanks,” Yuuri whispered softly.

“You feel better?”

“No,” Yuuri’s voice was as soft as the wind, “but stay with me?”

“I’ll never abandon you,” Viktor smiled.

They stayed like that for a few more minutes. Viktor wanted to kiss his husband’s pain away. But he also knew that Yuuri wasn’t inclined to have him do that in the locker room bathrooms. So he would just make due with rubbing his back and shoulders, trying to melt away the tension the argument he had with Yurio.

“You want to head out now?”

“Na, I’m going to stay in here for a bit longer. I kinda actually need to use the bathroom now,” Yuuri blushed lightly.

“Oh, I’ll get out then,” Viktor had his heart-shaped smile.

Viktor made his way out of the locker. He was going to let Yakov know that he and Yuuri would be leaving a little early. Viktor knew too well that if Yuuri was a mess, there was no way he would function properly as a coach. He was no good that way. Yuuri needed him and he was going to make sure that Yuuri got him.

Viktor grunted when he saw Yuri eyeing him. He wasn’t exactly thrilled to see the young man. He was always quick to anger. His rage was an explosion that announced his presence. And sometimes, Viktor wished that this particular Yuri could just tone it back a bit.

“Yuuri?” Yurio questioned.

“**In the bathroom. Please don’t kick the door open like in Sochi.**” Viktor stated bluntly in their native tongue.

“**Yeah, yeah, whatever.**”

“**Are you going to apologize to him? You hurt his feelings.**”

“**What the hell do you think?**” the blond snapped.

“**Either you are or you’re going to be a bigger ass to him. And if it’s the latter of the two, as his husband, I’m going to have you back off from him,**” the older man warned.

“**I’m going to apologize, you fucking dumbass.**”

“**Yura,**” Viktor called out to him, “**he’s in the last stall at the end.**”

“Okay, whatever.”

Viktor watched the blond man go into the locker room. Even though the silver-haired man wanted to go and follow Yuri in, he decided against it. Yuuri and Yurio’s relationship had turned rocky after the car accident. Yurio had shown so much anger and hostility towards Yuuri. And it upset Viktor. It was almost as if he was still bitter over the fact that Yuuri was forced to retire earlier than what either of them would have liked. It wasn’t Yuuri’s fault. The roads were bad. The snow was black. They nearly missed one car hitting them only to get slammed by another car. They ended up totaling the car. By the end of the accident, it was a miracle that anybody survived it. It was a bad accident. People died. They almost died. Both of them were in a coma for a few days, Yuuri woke up before him. Those weeks were too fuzzy for either of them to remember. The only thing Viktor remembered was just the first hit. He blacked out for a bit. Felt Yuuri holding his hand. And then he just faded back into black.

It was a dark memory. One that held more darkness than Viktor felt comfortable with. Neither of them really spoke about the accident. It was too painful for either of them. How could they? It was a near-death experience. It was the reason why Yuuri was forced to retire. It was the reason why Yuuri could never go back on the ice again. That accident took everything from Yuuri. Even dance. Both of them had to use canes to walk around and be somewhat functional. How could they really talk about it? How could they talk about losing the thing they loved? They were just grateful that they at least were given the opportunity to teach the next generation of skaters.

Viktor made his way to Yakov’s office, knocking on the door loud enough for the elder man to hear him.

“**Yuri is apologizing to him,**” Viktor simply said.

“**Good, I told him that he needs to be more careful with his words. He’s going to say something nasty and an Alpha is going to go feral because of his stupidity.**”

“**That he does,**”

“**I’ll take it that Yuuri isn’t feeling too well?**”

“**Da, I’m going to watch over him,**” Viktor spoke casually, “**I can’t focus when he’s like that.**”

“**Take care of yourself Vitya,**” Yakov grumbled, “**and of your Yuuri.**”

“**Da,” **Viktor smiled brightly, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And with that, Viktor closed the door to Yakov’s office. He felt a bit of relief that Yakov let him take the rest of the day off. Normally, he would have just yelled at him until he was literally blue in the face. And then when he was done, he would yell at him even more. Because of course, he would. Yakov just had two volumes. Loud, and louder. Even though he was always a grumpy old man, everybody knew he had a soft spot for all of his skaters. They were the children he never had. They were his family. And he was, for a lot of the older skaters like himself, Mila, Georgi, and the other older skaters, he became a type of father figure to them. Especially for him. After his parents divorced and life just became unbearable, Viktor basically lived with Yakov. He hated his home growing up. So much yelling. So much fighting. At least with Yakov, when he yelled, Viktor knew that it was from a good place. With both of his real parents, yelling was just a tool for pain.

“Viktor, are you ready?”

Viktor turned to see his husband. His eyes were less red and puffy. It was a good sign. He couldn’t help but smile sweetly to the Japanese man. His two Ls. His Love. His Life. His Omega. His Yuuri. When he was happy. Viktor was happy. When he was sad. Viktor was sad. Yuuri held Viktor’s heart and the Russian loved it. He lived for it.

“Let’s go home.”

The Silver-haired man took his lover’s hand in his as they made their way back to their apartment. Today, Viktor just wanted to show him why Yuuri was his Love and Life.


	3. Ch 2

** _December 25, 2019_ ** ** _  
_ ** ** _Saint Petersburg_ **

_ Viktor felt his head spin as the smell of lemon and cinnamon overtook their bedroom. They had just come back from the Grand Prix, another gold medal in its case. This scent wasn’t right. Both of them were on suppressants. Yuuri was in competition and Viktor took his suppressants just so he could have a clearer mind as a coach. So why did this room smell like a Claimed Omega in Heat. Better yet, why did this room smell like his Yuuri in Heat? _

_ “Vitnuka,” Yuuri’s voice heavy with lust, “please.” _

_ Viktor turned in their bed, a stunning sight to behold. Yuuri was flushed red from heat. His body burning to the touch. His body was sticky with sweat and desire. He always looked like that when he was in Heat. When did this happen? How did this happen? _

_ “Yuuri, you’re-” _

_ “Happy birthday, Vitnuka,” Yuuri smiled as he climbed on top of his husband. _

_ Viktor LOVED how Yuuri would say his bedroom name. His native accent would slip in, turning that nickname from sexy to exotic. It drove him absolutely mad. How was it possible for somebody to drip this much Eros into everything? The way he climbed on top of him was like a lynx about to pounce on their prey. And Viktor hoped to any kind of god that this wasn’t some kind of dream. _

_ Viktor took in a deep breath, enjoying the scent that his mate produced. It was soothing as it seemed to only make worse the fire burning in his belly. He could feel that heat pooling in his groin as if his body knew full well what was going to happen. Somehow, his body was screaming as his inner Alpha desperately willed itself to have some kind of rut. His Omega was in Heat, the kind where only his Rutting Alpha could fulfill. _

_ The Alpha took a long shaky breath as his hands began to travel soft beautiful skin. He loved Yuuri’s body. Even though Yuuri was self-conscious of it. He had a problem with weight. Viktor would see his love tease him about how Viktor could eat a box of cake snacks and not gain a single kilogram while all Yuuri had to do was look at one and he’d gain five kilograms. He could feel the light bumps of faded stretch marks across his stomach and hips. Viktor licked his lips as Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand. The Russian Alpha felt a hot wet tongue press against his palm as a finger soon was enveloped in the warmth that was Yuuri’s mouth. Viktor was losing his damn mind as he watched Yuuri, with half-lidded eyes, looking right back at him. There was a hunger in those chocolate pink orbs. That man didn’t have to say a single word. His eyes spoke for him. They told Viktor, ‘I want you. Take me’. _

_ Viktor curled the finger, still in Yuuri’s mouth, and like a hook brought his face closer to his. He pulled his finger out and with that, crashed his lips into the other man’s. They were soft and light, the perfect thing this world had to offer to him. Yuuri was perfect. This was perfect. He didn’t care if the kiss was sloppy. It was sloppy because of their needs for each other. They needed this. Yuuri needed this. He was in Heat, and Viktor was going to make sure that his Omega was the most satisfying creature on the planet. It was the very least he could do. Especially when Yuuri took it upon himself to go and bring his own Heat to land on his birthday. _

_ Viktor could smell the slick from Yuuri. It was intoxicating. His inner Alpha was an addict to his Omega’s fluids. The sweet taste of milk and honey that just made sex easier. He wanted Yuuri badly. His husband was the only drink in the desert and Viktor was fucking dying of thirst. He let his hands wander again, feeling Yuuri’s ass underneath his fingertips. Slowly, he let his fingers trail sweet nothings until they reached the small ring of resistance. With the heat, it seemed to be so much more inviting of his digits as he felt a finger slip in easily. Yuuri let out a little cry, begging for his Alpha to do more to him. This was the quickest way to stroke his ego, Yuuri calling him Alpha. Yuuri begging for his Alpha to fuck him. Telling Viktor that he was the only one that could ever make him feel this good. _

_ Even though with his Omega’s Heat, Viktor wanted to make sure that everything was going well. Viktor was able to fit in at least three fingers inside, he didn’t doubt that he could probably fit in another finger but decided against it. That was a bit overkill for him. _

_ Viktor suddenly twisted himself around his husband. One moment, Viktor was laying down, enjoying the beautiful view of his husband’s beautiful body and then suddenly, Yuuri was on his back, legs thrown over the Russian’s shoulders as Viktor lost himself in the warm bath of citrus and cinnamon. Viktor plunged into Yuuri, the ring of muscle that was Yuuri’s entrance gave way easily as Viktor felt himself dive further into the man he loved. Viktor let out a disgruntled moan as the heat washed over him. He was losing control. Almost as if he were in a rut himself. _

_ He continued pounding into Yuuri, his Omega screaming with every thrust. Viktor wanted to pound him until Yuuri became part of the mattress. He wanted, when they were done, for Yuuri to be in a comatose state, just want his dick for years to come. He wanted Yuuri to just be painted in their love. He wanted Yuuri to just become a sobbing mess when he was done. He wanted Yuuri to just want him. _

_ Viktor smirked as he saw Yuuri explode into a climax. His heats made him cum faster. But they didn’t do much when it came to his stamina. That man was a danger to all when it came to just how much energy he could store. One point, Viktor made it so clear that he created a program for Yuuri where all of his jumps were in the second half of said program. And the jumps started with a difficult jump. The middle had a difficult combo. And the end had a difficult jump. And still, he was able to pull it off, to the horror of not only Viktor, but to Yuuri as well. Yuuri never did take the program officially. But it served to make Viktor’s point clear. Yuuri was a stamina monster. And it was a terrifying sight to see. _

_ Viktor looked down, seeing how his dick just slides in and out fluidly from Yuuri, his body desperately trying to go faster. He could see the slick covering his member as it seemed to almost splash around them. The sounds that it made were amazing, especially when Yuuri was screaming for more. Viktor felt his stomach knotting up inside him. He felt as if he was getting close. He needed to slow down. Unlike Yuuri, he wasn’t blessed with stamina from the God Eros himself. Nor was he in Rut. There wasn’t much that he would be able to do except with making sure that Yuuri was able to enjoy everything without Viktor himself passing out. _

_ There was a way that he could trick his body into thinking he was going into a Rut. He hated the idea because it was denying himself his own release. But it also meant that he would be able to help Yuuri more with his own growing urge. Denying oneself one of the greatest pleasures wasn’t the most ideal, but it was something that he would gladly do if it meant that Yuuri would go to sleep with a smile on his face. _

_ Viktor pulled out suddenly, the knot in his stomach felt painfully hollow as he did so. He needed to give himself some time to cool off. He needed to not be stimulated enough to cum. He was going to do everything he could to make sure that Yuuri was happy. Yuuri was going to be his Pillow Princess for the three to five days. He would make sure that when his heat was done, Yuuri would remember this one for years. But he knew that he would slam hard against the wall faster than Yuuri. He always did. Yuuri had a lot of stamina, to begin with. The only way that it would last for as long as Viktor needed it to was if he made sure that Yuuri came enough times to just sleep for a few hours. The few hours was all he needed. _

_ Viktor gave a coy smirk as he started teasing Yuuri’s throbbing cock. It wasn’t as big as Viktor’s, but Viktor loved it. He started playing with him, giving playful licks. Little by little, going from the tip of the slit of his head to the base and even a caressing press with his tongue. Viktor could pick up from the subtle body language of his husband, from the little whimpers to the light touches on his shoulders to the sudden fisting of the bedsheets. Yuuri wanted more. And Viktor was happy to give. He took Yuuri into his mouth, humming gently as he rolled his Russian Rs. Yuuri was crying as his mind seemed to second guess what he should grab. _

_“Grab anything you want,_ **_моя любовь_**_,” Viktor spoke as he quickly removed Yuuri from his mouth before going back again with new vigor._

_ And that was the confidence Yuuri needed before he went full Eros. He grabbed Viktor’s hair with both hands, slamming his head into his crotch while thrusting. Yuuri was an Omega lost in his own Heat. Viktor was sure he wouldn’t remember some of the crazier and more outlandish things he traditionally would never do. And that was alright. Viktor would cherish those moments together. And he was going to make sure that he wouldn’t let Yuuri down. Even if, when he came back to it, he decided that it would be better for him to just crawl under a rock and die. Viktor would gladly join him. He loved that cute embarrassed look he would get. _

_ But right now, Viktor loved the look Yuuri was giving him. This was a look that most Omega struggled to achieve. This was the look of a confident Alpha. One that said, ‘You are mine now and I will do with you what I want’. Viktor loved that look. He loved the way that Yuuri took charge. It wasn’t something that happened often, but when it did, Viktor felt weak in the knees. He wanted Yuuri. He wanted him the same way that he would take his Omega. And there was no shame in it. It made no difference to Viktor on whether he was giving or receiving. As long as he was with Yuuri, it didn’t matter. Yuuri. That was what mattered the most. _

_ Viktor pulled away a bit from Yuuri as he made his way to rest his ass over Yuuri’s throbbing erection. Yuuri looked at him with a quizzical look, unsure of what Viktor was planning. Viktor gave a soft laugh his hands made their way to his backside, he felt his own finger teasing his own entrance, trying to get himself ready for Yuuri. He knew that blowing him wasn’t going to be enough to just force it in. Even if Yuuri was still on the smaller side, he made up for it with girth. _

_ “Vitnuka,” his accent slipped, “what are you going to do?” _

_ “I want you,” Viktor smiled softly. _

_ “Let me help.” _

_ Yuuri, as painful as it was for him to leave the nest, went to one of their drawers and took a small bottle out. He rushed back in, smiling gently as he motioned for Viktor to lay on his belly. He ordered gently for Viktor to keep his hips up in the air as he soon began to tease Viktor more. First a finger grazing gently around the flesh. Then a tongue. Before Viktor knew it, Yuuri was making him melt as he continued his assault on Viktor. _

_ “I’m going to use the lube, it’s going to be cold, alright?” _

_ “Just use it,” Viktor pleaded. _

_ And the coldness of the lube contrasted greatly with the heat of his body. But it was a nice feeling. The cooling effect that the lube had made anal so much easier for them. Viktor remembered the first time they had used it, how self-conscious he was over it, thinking that the cold would only ruin the moment because cold and sex tend to not work together with all that considering. But when they used it, Viktor swore Yuuri looked like he had seen the face of a god. Viktor was able to go in deeper than he would outside of heat. Yuuri was more into it than normal. It seemed that the lube they had purchased was a mock version of slick. It was a high-quality version of that kind of lube, but it was something they discovered that they would go back to time and time again. _

_ Viktor felt Yuuri stretching inside of him as his voice became hitched. The Russian was pressing himself against Yuuri. Viktor wanted Yuuri to just take him already. He wanted to be fucked raw. He wanted to be fucked senseless. He wanted Yuuri to just trash him completely. He wanted Yuuri to claim him the way that he knew that Viktor would claim Yuuri later on today. _

_ Yuuri thrust into his husband, crying out softly with every thrust. Viktor loved Yuuri. Viktor wanted everything from him. Viktor felt as if he would be lost without him. Yuuri was the best thing in his life. He is his Life. He is his Love. _

_ “I love you,” Viktor moaned out as he gripped on the sheets. _

_ “It’s because I’m showing my love for the Hole of Russia.” _

_ Viktor blinked for a moment, trying to comprehend what Yuuri just said. And then he realized that Yuuri stopped thrusting. _

_ “What?” _

_ “I’m sorry, I couldn’t help it,” Yuuri was chuckling as he started up again, “I love you, Vitya.” _

_ “You’re terrible,” Viktor’s voice fluctuated in volume with every thrust Yuuri made. _

_ “I’m sorry, I thought it was funny,” Yuuri was laughing as he maintained speed. _

_ “It was. That’s why you’re terrible,” Viktor was whining at this point. _

_ “Shh,” Yuuri cued softly as he leaned towards Viktor’s ear, his thrusts just as ruthless as before, “I love you, Vitya.” _

_ Viktor felt his eyes well up as his tears threatened to escape. He always loved hearing Yuuri telling him that. He loves it. Thrives in it. He could feel the tears escape as Yuuri slammed his hips harder into him. Viktor could feel himself crying out for Yuuri. Begging for Yuuri to never stop. He wanted more of him. Needed Yuuri as if he were a drug and Viktor a hopeless addict. _

_ “Vitnuka,” Yuuri whispered as he continued to pile drive deeper into Viktor, “I want you inside me.” _

_ “Not yet,” Viktor was left breathless, “I’m still on suppressants, Yuuri. I won’t be able to do much until you’re more tired.” _

_ “Please, I need you to put a baby in me,” Yuuri cued softly into his ear, “and this isn’t the right way.” _

_ “We talked about this before, Yuuri. We aren’t starting a family until after you retire.” _

_ “Then I retire now. Put a baby inside me.” _

_ Viktor chuckled softly as he clenched his fists. This wasn’t really Yuuri talking. This was his Omega. His Omega wanted his Alpha. And Viktor’s inner Alpha desperately wanted to be with his Omega. His inner Alpha wanted to fill Yuuri up. His inner Alpha wanted to watch the life that they made together grow inside Yuuri. As much as Viktor wanted to start a family with him, now wasn’t the right time. Yuuri was in on his fourth year. And both had discussed the possibility of extending that for maybe another year or two. He was still very relevant. He had yet to have any major accidents that would threaten his career. Yuuri wanted to push his luck a little more. And Viktor was more than happy to watch it happen. _

_ Viktor was biting one of the many pillows in the Nest Yuuri made. Viktor knew that nesting was a common thing for Omegas to do when they were approaching their Heat. However, Yuuri was one of those Omegas who would nest regardless if a Heat was approaching or not. Yuuri had told him once that nesting just comforted him. It made his anxiety much more tolerable. It calmed him. So, it never really occurred to him that Yuuri was about to go into Heat. The behavior he was portraying was the same behavior when he was competing. He was anxious, irritable, it took a lot for Viktor to try and keep Yuuri from freaking out. There would be times where Viktor would have to go as far as to physically remove Yuuri from the area just so he could freak the hell out in peace. Just have him scream, cry, and get it out of his system. Viktor saw that it helped Yuuri tremendously to release that tension before his performances. But that was only when he reached his melting point. _

_ Viktor felt his entire being convulse suddenly as he felt his body give in to one of the many orgasms he would be having today and for the next upcoming days. Even though Viktor would have preferred if they used this time to train, he also was happy that they could take these days to just enjoy the other’s presence. Enjoy and engage in the other’s body. Drink from the cup of their love, a sweet wine that the gods would be pleased with. _

_ “Move to your back, Alpha,” Yuuri huffed gruffly as he pulled out, his body shaking as he came over his spouse’s back. _

_ Viktor did as he was asked. As soon as he did, Yuuri started teasing Viktor’s cock. The Russian Alpha let out a low growl as he gritted his teeth. His mind was swimming in the Heat that Yuuri released. He wanted to be in his rut so badly with him. He was extremely tempted to just go to the doctors for emergency Rut inducers. Something that would be able to let him keep up with Yuuri. An Alpha not in Rut was no match for the sexual appetite of an Omega in Heat. No matter how much the Alpha would be willing. And Viktor knew that any Alpha would. But getting inducers of any kind was dangerous. It didn’t matter if they were for an Alpha or for an Omega. Inducers were for rare situations and he wasn’t sure if his situation would be warranted to get them. What would he say to the doctor? My husband surprised me with a Heat and I need some oomph to keep up? Viktor, for as little shame as he could ever feel, felt like some seventy-year-old trying to keep up with their twenty-year-old toy. He also had zero intention of going to some back alley to buy off some inducers from some low life. And with his luck in times like this, he would be the idiot who would get caught first time from some cops. Viktor also had no intention of being put into a situation where he would have to give hush money for years just to keep the news from hitting the public. He could just envision it now… LIVING LEGEND CAUGHT IN A DRUG BUST. He’d rather just take the embarrassment and talk to a doctor and see if there was a way to flush his suppressants as quickly as possible. _

_ Viktor was brought back to reality as he felt his dick enter Yuuri, the Asian man rolling his hips as if he dripped nothing but sex appeal. He was beautiful and Viktor knew that Yuuri knew that he was, even if it was at a subconscious level. Yuuri was riding him hard, almost as if his life depended on it. Viktor just laid there, touching him, playing with Yuuri’s cock as he attempted to match what Yuuri was doing to him. The Silver Russian was pleased by his reward as Yuuri came hard again on both their chest and stomach. _

_ Viktor watched Yuuri as he continued riding into his orgasm harder. Viktor was losing his sanity as he felt himself digging his nails into Yuuri’s thighs. He wanted to just lift him up and slam him hard onto his cock. He wanted to desperately trigger his Rut. It felt as if he was teetering between his human side and his Alpha side. He wanted desperately for his Alpha side to just be released and wreck his precious Yuuri until he was a babbling mess of an Omega. He wanted to cast his human side and just sink into the animalistic desires that his inner Alpha would allow for him to indulge in. But every time he got to that point, it seemed like a wall- his suppressants stopped him from truly embracing Yuuri the way he needed it. And it made him feel less of an Alpha for feeling like a failure. _

_ “Vitnuka, _ ** _knot me_ ** _ ,” Yuuri was moaning softly in Japanese. _

_ Viktor let out a groan of frustration, “I can’t. The suppressants won’t let me.” _

_ “Fuck,” Yuuri was crying as he continued grinding himself onto Viktor even more. _

_ Viktor raised his hips up slightly, making Yuuri yelp a little as he lifted him up a little higher. Viktor needed to get these suppressants out of his system. He didn’t want Yuuri to have a miserable heat because he wanted to surprise him. This was the best birthday present he ever had in his life. Most of the time, Viktor was traveling around the world for competitions around his birthday. And because of the company he had, most of the time, they would just say Happy Christmas to him. But no, Yuuri just decided to just give Viktor an Omega in Heat. _

_ “I’m cumming,” Yuuri was sobbing as Viktor continued to lift his hips up. _

_ And without thinking, Viktor lifted himself up, lips crashing into his husband’s as the landed on their side. Viktor had slipped out of the process, and he could hear Yuuri give out a little whimper from the sudden absence of Viktor being inside him. _

_   
_ _ “Rest on your stomach, _ ** _мой сладкий сахаp_ ** _ .” _

_ Yuuri nodded silently as he followed his instincts and obeyed his Alpha. As soon as Viktor saw that Yuuri was comfortable, ass up in the air ready for him, Viktor allowed himself to be lost in Yuuri. He loved how Yuuri felt. He loved how Yuuri smelled. Especially after when they had shared their Bond Marks. Viktor kept his vision focused on Yuuri’s ass. The way it jiggled every time Viktor pumped harder and harder into him. The way Yuuri’s body seemed to envelop his dick when he pushed himself back into that tight ring. The way their bodies made that slapping sound along with the squishy sounds that the slick gave only drove Viktor further into the madness of their lust. _

_ “Did you take birth control?” Viktor asked. _

_ “Fuck, harder, Vitya!” _

_ “Yuuri, answer me, I’m going to be cumming soon and I need to know.” _

_ “I should be fine,” Yuuri was screaming into one of the blankets. _

_ With that information, Viktor pumped harder than he thought he ever could in his life. He felt his eyelids flutter uncontrollably as he felt himself release hard into Yuuri, strangled cries erupted from his throat as his body was shaking from the intensity of his orgasm. He felt Yuuri joining him before Yuuri’s legs finally gave way to his own weight. Viktor collapsed next to Yuuri, desperately trying to catch his breath. _

_ The Russian smiled softly when he saw his husband sleeping. He needed the rest. He would just have to go and get everything set up for Yuuri and his Heat. Viktor picked up the phone and dialed a number. He needed to do something to get the Suppressants out of his system. Especially because his body was in an uncomfortable state of wanting to Rut but not able to reach it. There was no way that what he was feeling would be healthy if he had to deal with this for days on end. _

_ “ _ ** _Good morning Dr. Popov, this is Viktor, I have something that I need to ask._ ** _ ” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> моя любовь-moya lyubov'- my love  
мой сладкий сахаp- moy sladkiy sakhar- my sweet sugar


	4. Ch 3

** _May 12, 2025_ **

** _Saint Petersburg_ **

Viktor’s eyes shot open as he felt his legs throbbing. This wasn’t going to be a good day. Ever since the car accident, his nerves were shot from his legs. There were good days where the pain was almost nonexistent, except for a dull stiffness from the muscles. It was nothing that a bit of heat and massages wouldn’t be able to fix. But today, it seemed like he had a million Charlie Horses happening at once on both legs and the pain would be so intense that it would shoot his lower back. If he was still an active skater when he had that accident, it would have ended his career. He may have been the Living Legend, but there was no way in Hell would he ever be able to skate in that kind of pain. His body and mind wouldn’t allow it.

The Russian cursed out softly as he felt his lover turn in bed, placing his head on Viktor’s chest. God, he loved Yuuri. He was the only thing in this world that made this pain less of a nightmare. Viktor smiled softly as he gave him a soft kiss on the top of his head. Yuuri stirred awake and grumbled as he started rubbing Viktor’s back.

“Morning,” Yuuri’s voice was half an octave off due to sleep.

“Good morning, моя любовь и жизнь,” Viktor cooed warmly, his face painted with pain.

“Your legs?”

“да.”

Yuuri smiled softly as he let go of Viktor. The Russian felt his voice give out a little whimper at the sudden absence of the warmth that Yuuri provided. Yuuri just whispered to Viktor’s ear, letting him know that he would go and call Yakov for him, that as his husband, Yuuri was going to take care of him today.

“Just sleep today,” Yuuri smiled, “if you want we can go to the living room and camp there today.”

“I would love that.”

Viktor grabbed his cane, painfully made his way to the living room. He plopped down on the couch and grabbed his pain medication that was on the table next to the couch. He popped open the bottle, grabbed a pill, threw it in his mouth, and swallowed dried. This, at least, would ease the pain a little. It wouldn’t stop it fully, but at least it would make things more tolerable.

“Hey, Vitya, want some leftovers?” Yuuri asked.

“Yeah,” Viktor called out, “Oh, did you call Yakov yet?”

“Yeah, just got off the phone with him.”

“He wasn’t too mad now, was he?”

“Furious, but he wants you to get better,” Yuuri laughed as he jumped on the couch with Viktor.

Viktor gave a sultry smile as he felt himself be lost in Yuuri’s eyes. What did he do to be so lucky to have this man in his life? Yuuri was the fresh air he needed in life. He was the meaning of everything good that happened. Viktor loved this man more than life itself. After all, Yuuri was his Life and Love. He brought meaning to those empty words in his life. Life before Yuuri was just a lonely life. But when he was graced by that man, his life burst into life. Colors became brighter. Scents became bolder. Everything was elevated. And Yuuri was the amplifier. If it wasn’t for Yuuri, he would have retired that year he went to Japan to train him. He would have been relevant for maybe a year or two… But he would, ultimately, have faded into obscurity. A forgotten relic of Figure Skating History. He had lost that passion for skating. He lost that passion for performing. And Yuuri saved his life.

Viktor didn’t even realize that he had closed his eyes. He opened them again and smiled as he felt Yuuri closer to him. Yuuri was straddling him, his posture full of Eros as he licked his lips. The Russian man leaned forward, pulling off Yuuri’s glasses as he carefully tossed them onto the coffee table. Yuuri leaned forward, kissing Viktor playfully. He felt a slight nip at the bottom of his lip as Yuuri suddenly became much more bold than normal. Viktor loved it when Yuuri took charge. It was just so exhilarating watching Yuuri just grow sudden confidence like this. It was sexy.

Yuuri tossed his own shirt off as he pulled away quickly, only to go back to those beautiful lips that belonged to Viktor. And Viktor just let his hands travel across this beautiful man’s body. He loved every inch of Yuuri. He loved his body, regardless if it was when he had his skater ready body or his offseason. Or the balance between the two, which Viktor dubbed ‘Yuuri’s Coach Bod’. Yuuri’s coach's body wasn’t as flabby as Yuuri’s offseason, but he didn’t have the muscle definition like he did when he was an athlete. It looked more like any typical Omega. Viktor, on the other hand, was just blessed when it came to his body. Although, after both Yuuri and Viktor were officially coaching, Viktor hadn’t been keeping up anywhere near as much as he should when it came to his routines. He had lost some muscle definition, but it was still in way better shape than what most people were.

“Fuck, Vitnka,” Yuuri’s voice was heavy with lust as he put his hands over Viktor’s stomach.

Viktor felt his body shiver with excitement. He loved it when Yuuri called him that. He only called him Vitnka in bed or in his Heat. And it just drove him up the wall. When he was in his Heat, though, Yuuri would pronounce his nickname with a bit of a Japanese accent. And it just made it even sexier than the name should have been. But even then, Yuuri just saying Vitnka or even Vitya was a huge turn on for him.

Viktor could feel Yuuri lifting his shirt a little, kissing his abs, slowly going to his naval before flicking his tongue out. Viktor felt his breath hitch up as his voice turned shaky. That was the reaction Yuuri wanted, as far as Viktor could tell. Yuuri was a tease, and Viktor, even if he cried out that he hated it, secretly loved it. He loved everything that Yuuri did to him in bed. He just wanted to make Yuuri happy. And Yuuri loved making Viktor happy too.

Yuuri smiled as he pressed his face on Viktor’s hardening excitement through his sweat pants, the Russian man staring intensely as he anticipated Yuuri’s actions. He wanted Yuuri to just take them off. Do something. He needed him badly. And Yuuri smiled as he grabbed the edge of the garment, lifting the thong enough for Viktor’s erection to burst out into the open air. The Japanese man had a pleased smile plastered on his face, almost as if he was thrilled knowing that he was able to bring out this kind of response from Viktor. Viktor was panting, wanting Yuuri to just do something, anything at this point. And Yuuri, like the good husband he prides himself to be, began teasing Viktor. He started giving little playful licks from the tip, swirling the tip of his tongue into the small slit. He lapped up any pre-cum that seeped slowly, enjoying the taste as Viktor let out a moan. Little by little, Yuuri grew bolder with his actions, although not from nerves, but knowing that it just drove Viktor into the throngs of passion. He licked the deep vein at the underbelly of Viktor’s member, the musky saltiness was its own aphrodisiac as Yuuri’s eyes fluttered. Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri’s head, caressing and encouraging him to just go faster, even if he knew damn well that it was a wasted effort. Yuuri, in bed, was a brat. Unlike most Omegas that would be compliant with their Alphas, Yuuri was a fucking brat and it drove Viktor crazy. Yuuri was the only Omega to have been able to give him such intense orgasms when not on Heat. He knew when to play the Temptress that the Playboys wanted. And he knew how to play the needy Omega desperate for their Alpha. Each role, he played exquisitely well.

Viktor let out a low moan as Yuuri took his length inside his mouth, the heat pleasantly enveloping his member. It took everything in Viktor’s power to not go overboard. He just wanted to grab Yuuri by the hair and skull fuck him senselessly. However, the first and last time, Viktor tried skull fucking Yuuri, he ended up bruising his throat and popped some vessels. They rushed to the ER when Yuuri was spitting out blood. It freaked both of them both out to no ends. Thankfully, it wasn’t anything serious, but it scared the living shit out of both of them. After that, it was a mutual agreement that they wouldn’t be so rough with blow jobs. Neither of them was in the mood to spit out blood and cum.

Viktor let out a low hiss as he felt Yuuri take him back into his mouth. Those lips wrapped delicately against his length as Yuuri had this cute look of concentration on his face. Viktor loved that look. It was as if Yuuri was only focusing on him. His wants. His needs. And it just made his inner Alpha flutter with delight. Yuuri was the best.

“Yuuri,” Viktor was panting as he felt like he was about to lose himself in an orgasm.

With a soft pop, Yuuri looked up at his husband, a small trail of saliva connected Yuuri’s mouth to Viktor’s cock, “You’re not cumming yet, Vitnka.”

Viktor melted even more into that husky voice. Yuuri just drove him over the edge. And he needed him badly. On a whim, Viktor pushed Yuuri to his back on the couch, his legs still spasming in pain, but his mind was trying to focus desperately on his mate. He had pulled Yuuri’s pajama bottoms down, past his butt, letting his hands travel throughout his body. He smiled just staring at his love. He had a slight pudge on his tummy and, to Viktor, Yuuri just looked absolutely beautiful.

“Take me,” Yuuri spoke in a hushed voice thick with need.

He could see that Yuuri was completely soaked, his thighs dripped with his delicious slick. Viktor aimed himself carefully in front of the ring of muscle. Yuuri biting his bottom lip as Viktor pushed himself in. Both of them let out low gruntled moans as Viktor felt the intense heat that was his mate. His mind was spinning, his legs seemed to stop hurting. The Silver Russian took a deep breath before he felt his hips thrust without his control. Yuuri’s voice was music in the air, a song that was dedicated to Viktor only. And this, their dance to that beautiful music.

Viktor felt Yuuri clench around his member as gorgeous pearly strings of cum erupted from his Omega, Viktor’s name the only thing that Yuuri could taste. Viktor could see Yuuri’s tongue slightly lolled out as his eyes seemed to almost roll to the back of his head. His little O Face was erotic. Viktor loved bringing that side out of Yuuri. Even though, after all these years together, Yuuri still found the little faces he made embarrassing.

Yuuri was a beautiful instrument that Viktor loved to play. The sounds that erupted from this Omega’s body were heavenly. He was pleased to know that Yuuri’s songs were meant for his ears only. A little thrust with his hips and that would do the trick to send Yuuri spiral further into the depths of pleasure. He wanted to make sure that Yuuri reeked of his own scent that no Alpha or Beta would ever want to gaze at Yuuri again. Let them know that this Omega was his. He had an Alpha. Yuuri was claimed. And nothing would ever change that.

Viktor still hadn’t cum yet. It was always like this. Yuuri was a little rabbit. He could fuck like crazy for a few minutes. Climax, rest for maybe ten seconds or so and he was right back at it. Viktor blamed it on Yuuri being a damn stamina monster. If Yuuri was able to do at least fifteen quad flips and triple axels and still be able to walk away after it as if he just did jog, then this was nothing for him. There were times that Viktor felt so inadequate, because of Yuuri’s stamina being much higher than his own, and it didn’t help when they realized after they had sex for the first time, that his libido was just as high… It took Viktor for a loop. Normally, with his relationships, it was the reverse. He would be left unsatisfied while his partner was laying on wherever they fucked completely spent. It scared Viktor because most of his relationships ended because they simply weren’t able to be compatible in the bed department. But they were able to figure things out. Yuuri wasn’t going to give up with a fight, and that encouraged Viktor to try just as hard. Their efforts were rewarded, thankfully.

He discovered that he really loved just being able to focus on Yuuri and Yuuri’s pleasure. His pleasure was always going to happen. But Yuuri’s wasn’t. Three was the magic number. Get him to cum at least three times, and Yuuri would be purring like a content Omega with their Alpha.

Viktor pulled out gingerly, Yuuri let out a cry from the sudden emptiness without his Alpha. He looked so beautiful before him, his arms stretched outward as his hands attempted to grab him, almost as if he were begging for Viktor to return. The Silver-haired Alpha smiled as he started kissing his husband’s thighs. He loved the responses Yuuri gave him. Calling him Alpha. Begging for his Alpha cock to knot him. Viktor would. He knew he would. But not yet. He couldn’t afford to do it yet or Yuuri would be left disappointed. It wasn’t something that he wanted for his husband.

“Not yet, моя любовь,” Viktor spoke gently as he made his way from the inside of his thigh to balls.

Viktor gave a playful lick before he took one of Yuuri’s balls in his mouth, teasing him with his tongue. Yuuri threw his head back, as his hands laced through silver locks. Yuuri gripped tightly, only encouraging Viktor to grow bolder. There was a sparkle in Viktor’s eyes as he slowly took the ball sack out of his mouth, licking the other ball shortly after. He was going to fully service Yuuri. He deserved it today. Viktor wanted his name to slip through those lips, red and swollen from their kisses. He wanted Yuuri to taste his name- his essence on the tip of his tongue. He wanted Yuuri to just drown in his scent to the point where no soap would ever be able to remove the Nikiforov essence. This was him being greedy. This is what Yuuri showed him. Viktor loved being able to just focus on his partner. It satiated a deep hunger that he never knew he had during the others he was with. They left him starving, Yuuri left him full, yet wanting more.

The Russian man started licking the base of Yuuri’s cock, the dick pulsated with the sudden touches. Viktor pressed his face against the lust hardened member, enjoying the musky vanilla scent. He gave a soft kiss to the tip of the head, Yuuri sighing with ecstasy at the touches as Viktor started to tease the extra skin wrapped around the head. He let his tongue glide around slowly unsheathing the foreskin. And with a smile on his face, the Russian took the girth in his mouth taking his husband in fully. Yuuri wasn’t that big, although, for an Omega, he was large. He was a little under 13 centimeters while Viktor almost double that size. In their relationship, it really didn’t matter. So long as they were together like this, everything was alright. Yuuri loved taking him on just as much as Viktor loved taking Yuuri’s. Especially because what Yuuri lacked in size, he made up in energy.

Viktor hollowed out his cheeks as he continued to suck his husband. He was going to make sure that his husband was taken care of. Viktor felt Yuuri grab his head, lacing his hands in his silvery mane, and without much thought, slammed his hips into the expecting mouth. Viktor was making sounds as Yuuri skull fucked him. The silver-haired man let out a sudden sob as he dug his nails into his husband’s hips. As soon as Viktor pulled his face from Yuuri’s dick, Yuuri shot a load, right on his face. Viktor opened his mouth seductively, trying desperately to catch the sweet nectar that erupted from his lovely Omega.

He looked at Yuuri, his breathing heavy as he seemed almost completely out of it.

“Hey, are you alright?”

“Vitya, is it alright if we just cuddle?”

“Yeah, come here,” Viktor smiled as he held Yuuri close to his body.

Viktor smiled as he held Yuuri close to him. He pressed his nose against the back of his neck, a wave of disappointment washed over him. Viktor really hated that scent blocking soap Yuuri bought. It just made him smell as if he didn’t even exist anymore.

~*~

Viktor heard his phone go off. He didn’t even realize he fell asleep. His legs felt wobbly, but at least the pain had ebbed away enough to where he could at least move a little. He heard his phone going off. The Russian grabbed it quickly, answering it with a hoarse voice in his native language.

“ **Hello?** ”

“ **Vitya, where have you been? I’ve been trying to call you for the last five hours!** ” he could hear the angry Russian man screaming at the other end.

“Yo, yo, Yakov,” Viktor started, “ **didn’t you get Yuuri’s message? He told me that he would call you to let you know I wasn’t going into work today. My legs have been spasming all day. I’ve been resting all day.** ”

“ **Oh, I must have missed his message,** ” the Beta mused, “ **don’t overdo it, and Vitya, did eat something today.** ”

“ **Yes?** ”

“ **Hang up, eat.** ”

And with that, Yakov ended the call.

Viktor looked over at the kitchen, seeing Yuuri with an apron on. He looked so cute with it on.

"Yuuri, question," Viktor started,  ** _Did you call Yakov?_ **

** _I think so, why?_ **

** _He called, _ ** Viktor sighed.

** _I knew I was forgetting something, Viktor I am so sorry, _ ** Yuuri sounded distressed. 

** _It's alright, I was distracting you earlier today, _ ** Viktor smirked.

"Vikutoru!" Yuuri's accent spilled out.

Viktor laughed through his nose, knowing full well that Yuuri was as red as a beetle. He absolutely loved the way Yuuri would react when Viktor himself would get a little raunchy. This was nowhere near as inappropriate as he could go. Viktor, without a doubt, knows that if his husband heard some of the things that could come out of his mouth, that Japanese man would have a stroke.

** _It’s alright, _ ** Viktor chuckled,  ** _I just got off the phone with him. He was surprisingly understanding when I told him my legs were spasming. You know how he is with work._ **

** _I know. I’m surprised I still have a job with the times I’ve missed._ **

** _It’s because you’re _ ** ** _my_ ** ** _ personal assistant coach. You help with my students._ **

** _Does that make you my boss? _ ** Yuuri was laughing.

** _No, it makes you my husband, _ ** Viktor laughed.

Viktor nearly jumped when he heard the door knock. He grabbed his cane and made his way to the door. Once he opened it, he was greeted by a good friend. Chris moved to Russia after the car accident. He insisted that he move closer to Viktor and Yuuri to help them out. Viktor was just so thankful.

“I also brought some take out since I heard through the grapevines that your legs have been giving you some trouble today.”

“You didn’t have to though. Yuuri is making food.”

“Viktor, can you come to the kitchen please!”

“I’ll be right back, Yuuri’s calling me,”

“Hey Yuuri,” Chris called out.

“Chris, how are you doing?”

“I’m good. Brought food for you guys.”

“You are a lifesaver.”

“Yuuri ruined dinner,” Viktor laughed.

“Well then, I guess it’s good that I brought Chinese.”

“I’ll get the plates,” Viktor laughed as he headed to the kitchen.

The Russian opened up one of the cabinets and brought out three plates and cups. One for each person. He was starving, not even realizing that he hadn’t eaten all day. But it was to be expected when Viktor wasn’t feeling that well, he ate like a bird. He came back to the dining room, seeing the take out boxes already on the center of the table. Chris was sitting on one chair and Yuuri in another.

The silver-haired Russian placed the plates in front of the two men and his plate at one of the empty seats. He smiled softly as he started serving everybody food.

“You don’t have to do that,” Chris spoke.

“I want to though,” Viktor chuckled, “I mean, you did bring us food.”

The three men started talking, reminiscing the good old days when they still figured skaters. It felt as if it were a lifetime ago. They laughed about old memory like how JJ was a dick when he told Viktor and Yuuri that they wouldn’t get married. They talked about their years as Juniors. They talked about the new Juniors and who would be a force to reckon with.

“You know, there are these pair skaters in Japan that they are thinking about separating,” Viktor mused, “siblings and both already presented. I’m working out the details right now with their parents. If things work out, next season, they’ll be here in Russia.”

“That’s great,” Chris smiled, “right Yuuri?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktror’s neck.

“As much as I’d like to stay up and chat, I’m getting really tired.”

“It’s alright, you go head to bed. Yuuri and I will clean up.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, go to sleep, we’ll get everything cleaned up.”

“Thanks.”

Viktor made his way to the bed, exhaustion overtook his body. As soon as his head touched the pillow, he was out.


	5. Ch 4

**October 23, 2025  
Saint Petersburg**

Viktor was clapping his hands in an attempt to get Yuri’s attention. Today, it felt as if his student had gotten on the ice for the very first time. To the untrained eye, Yurio would have seemed fine, but for professionals, he was as clumsy as a newborn deer. The blond was ridged, almost as if he were carved of stone. His jumps we would land with wobbles, his step work was sloppy, his spins not fast enough. It was an absolute train wreck. And Viktor was extremely displeased with this. Viktor wasn’t afraid to tell the Russian Kitten to know just how unhappy he was with this run.

Yuri, on the other hand, didn’t really seem to care that the older man was chastising him. He learned it from him after all back when they were both being trained under Yakov. Yakov would just scream at Viktor until he was red in the face and Viktor would have his stupid heart-shaped smile and act like the world’s biggest idiot, only getting the man even more pissed. Viktor was starting to regret treating Yakov this way. The Silver-haired Russian found his match in the Blond Russian. And he was going to be just as bald, if not, balder than Yakov by the end of everything.

“Viktor, are you saying this because of Katsudon?” Yuri’s voice was dipped in venom.

“What? Is Yuuri here? He said that he was feeling sick and wanted to stay home.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize he wasn’t here,” Yuri muttered softly, his tone changed almost instantly.

The sudden change in how Yuri’s body reacted to the news bothered Viktor more than it should have. He knew that Yura and Yuuri’s relationship started off on very shaky ground. Yura had gone to Japan, ordering him to return to Russia as if he were able to order him to.

That was the quickest way to piss him off, even if Viktor would never outwardly show it. He set up the contest in Yuuri’s favor. Viktor knew damn well that Yura was still too much of a moody teenage dick to even understand something as complex as Agape. Even though Eros was complicated, the complication came from the technicality than the emotion. The average person could easily understand the carnal desires of lust and sex, knowing that even if Yuuri was a little inept with getting in touch with it, he knew that Yuuri had the ability. Sochi was proof of it. Sochi showed Viktor that Yuuri was very capable of being a _very_ sexual individual. He was worried when he saw Yuuri perform Eros that he had given the Asian man too much too fast. Viktor knew that Yuuri was already going into this with an advantage by literally having the competition in his small hometown that by chance had an ice rink. If it was anywhere else, Yuuri’s confidence would have been shattered, Yura would have won. The judged were biased towards their fellow Japanese man and it was what saved him. Viktor wasn’t an idiot, knowing full well that Yuuri probably could have tanked every jump and skate like a newborn deer on skates, and he probably still would have won.

And Viktor was willing to forgive Yura for that stupidity of wasting precious training time. But his ballsy attempts in trying to intimidate Yuuri by any means necessary, even going as far as laying hands on him. That pissed him off. And he was angry for a couple of years, trying to swallow the poison of his hate while Yuuri forced him to spit it out. Viktor knew he was the kind of person that held onto petty grudges for a long time. He would let himself stew into his own anger until it festered like an open wound. And Yuuri was the one who was able to have him put that behavior to rest. It wasn’t easy, but Viktor was able to learn how to let things go… Especially if it meant peace of mind for himself than for the one who wronged him.

This behavior, though, bothered Viktor. Yuri was being a straight-up dick with his Yuuri. They were able to move past their own problems and had become very close friends. Viktor would joke a lot about how they acted like they were attached to the hip. But one day, Yura just stopped. He stopped spending time with Yuuri. He stopped coming over to their apartment. He stopped coming over for lunch. He stopped coming over to play video games with Yuuri. It was as if he decided to just throw away their friendship. It happened around the car accident, but Viktor didn’t want to think that Yuri would be that heartless in blaming his husband’s accident on their termination of their friendship. He didn’t want to think that was the reason.

He was so happy that they were able to move past their differences. It meant peace of mind for him and Yuuri. It meant that Yura was finally opening up to them. Their ability to move past their own problems helped Viktor get over his issues with Yura. For that, he was grateful to Yuuri. He made him strive to become a better person. Yuuri made him want to go after the good things in life, and to pay attention to the things he neglected.

“Yura,” Viktor spoke casually as he watched Yuri slap his skate guards on, making his way over to his seat where he had his water.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you hate Yuuri so much? You both used to be good friends, and we miss you,” Viktor smiled softly.

The blond blushed slightly, trying to avoid Viktor’s eyes. He seemed almost uncharacteristically trying to find the right words without actually offending somebody. Viktor was surprised, to say the least. Yura was always the kind of person who wasn’t afraid to let others know how he felt, regardless if it made him look like an ass or not. He didn’t like tippy-toeing through situations when it was just easier to be open. So for him to take this moment to actually think before speaking meant that this was serious, or that he was showing Viktor great respect.

Viktor remembered back before the accident about how they would all hang out together a lot. It got to the point where the fans ended up creating a hashtag for them. #SkateFam, #SkateSon, #SkateHusbands… Viktor loved it. They felt like an actual family. He cherished those tender moments he shared with both Yuris. So for Yura to just drop them off like they were nothing after the accident, it felt like a slap in the face that he couldn’t understand.

“Look,” Yuri rubbed the back of his own neck, “I don’t hate Katsudon… It’s just, fuck, it’s complicated. He knows why.”

“He does?” This was news to Viktor.

“Yeah, but I’m not mad. I asked him to keep it between me and him, you understand, right?”

“Fair enough.”

“You want me to go back and run the program again?”

“Na, you’re good for the day. I want you to focus on getting everything packed and ready. Tomorrow we’ll be going to Canada,” Viktor gave his heart-shaped smile.

“Alright. Is Yuuri going to be coming with us?”

“Na, he thought it would be better to stay behind in Russia and cheer for you here. He didn’t want to mess with your concentration.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, he can handle the apartment alone for a weekend. It won’t be the first time,” Viktor laughed.

Yuri smiled softly, “**Yeah, I guess you’re right**.”

Viktor watched Yura leave the rink for the day. Viktor still had more things to do. He was getting ready to take on more students, two in particular that Yuuri kept pestering him to take on. Two young skaters that were making a huge splash in Pair Skating and had decided recently to separate, going into Single Skating. Both were twins who had, from conversations with their parents during the last month, had just presented. One of them an Alpha, and the other an Omega. The parents concerned over their Omega child and wanting to know if their child would truly be safe. Viktor already converted the Heat Room to accommodate the Omega teenager and was in the process of converting Yuuri and his Trophy Room into a room for the Alpha.

Viktor walked over to his office, knowing that it was going to be the best time right now to catch up on the rest of the paperwork he would need to get done. He assured the parents that their children would be safe, have a roof over their heads, and would be training with some of the best figure skaters in the world alongside some of the best coaches for the sport. He knew that with this much support for those two, it was guaranteed that Japan would be winning medals. These two, like Yuuri, were viewed as Japan’s Aces.

Viktor’s head shot up when he heard a few taps on the door. He could see the older Beta in front of the door Viktor himself left open. He motioned for the man to come in while he tried to find a quick spot to pause.

“**Actually, doing paperwork, Vitya?**” Yakov was colored impressed.

“**Da, it’s for my two new students, you remember the twins from Japan.**”

“**Oh? The Pair Skaters?**”

“**Da. I’ve been talking with their coach and parents. The twins presented Alpha and Omega, so it’s going to be a bit bumpier for them to get here. The parents want to make sure that their Omega child is going to be safe, which I get. I’d be worried too letting a newly Presented Omega travel to a new country,**” Viktor spoke casually.

“**Is that so,**” Yakov mussed.

“**Both parents are Betas and are worried. Probably more so for the Omega. I’m reassuring them that everything will be fine. I have a Heat Room for their Omega child that is secured by Scent Sensors. Only way that room will open is with an Omega’s scent. I don’t even have the key to open the Heat Room, Mila does,**” Viktor laughed, “**She’s the only Omega that I know and would trust with it. She had the key back when Yuuri and I were still dating.**”

“**Why would she have that? Didn’t you two share your Ruts and Heats?**”

“**No, Yuuri was very traditional, in a Japanese sense. They only share Heats and Ruts when they marry. We ended up ‘consummating’ our marriage under Japanese eyes about a month after we got married. We did our Bond Mark during our first Heat and Rut together. It was really sweet,”** Viktor smiled softly to himself.

He remembered the how Yuuri was very serious in not sharing his Heat when they first moved in together. He just felt so uncomfortable about the whole situation. Even though they had already slept with each other at that point, Yuuri drilled it hard that for him, sharing his Heat was something he wanted to do with only one person, the person he would eventually have a Bond Mark with. Event though Viktor had shared his Rut with others, hearing Yuuri talk about it so tenderly melted his heart. He was willing to wait for Yuuri. Yuuri was, to Viktor, worth it. So when they married, it was the greatest moment in both of their lives. They had about a month before Yuuri’s Heat would happen, knowing that it would trigger his Rut. Those five days were pure bliss for him. The taste of Yuuri’s scent gland on his neck still fresh in his memory as his Rut mixed with Yuuri’s Heat. Viktor rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the Bond Mark Yuuri gave him, his face flushed.

“**I really don’t want to know what you’re thinking,**” Yakov muttered.

“Sorry,” Viktor blushed.

“**So, Vitya, you mean to tell me you still have that Heat Room?**”

“**Just in case. We have students that here that still haven’t Presented yet. We’ve already used it a few times during the course of the year, not just our kids, but even the Hockey players. It’s easier taking them a block away from here than to try and find a hotel that can accommodate suddenly while we get ahold of the parents.**”

“**Fair enough,**” Yakov spoke, “**and once the Omega student comes, what do you plan on doing?**”

“**One of my neighbors just got married and are moving out by the end of this month. I was thinking that maybe we could buy or rent it for the event that one of the students needs it, like somebody Presenting, or you know, a student needs to get out of a dangerous situation at home.**”

“**I’ll talk with the other coaches and see what they think, but I don’t see why anybody would object.**”

Viktor remembered how the first time that room was used for somebody who wasn’t Yuuri. They were still engaged at the time. Viktor had one of his last competitions for Skating in the U.S., finding out that the young Blond had presented was terrifying. Especially because he presented as an Alpha… In front of Yuuri… Who at the time, was an unbonded Omega. Before he presented, Viktor made it clear to Yuuri that he needed to make sure that he was safe in the event that Yura presented. He was already presenting a lot of Alpha traits. And it just took one Alpha to lose themselves in the scent of an unbonded Omega for them to just, without thinking, sink their teeth into that soft spot of the main scent gland. It made Viktor extremely uncomfortable knowing that Yuuri was an unbonded Omega tending to a Rutting Alpha alone without any help. Viktor came home to see Yura completely in a daze waiting for his grandfather to pick him up while Yuuri was spraying scent blockers to descent the Heat Room. Viktor pressed, after that incident that they get married as soon as possible. It was for his own sanity.

“**Do you need any help with the paperwork?**” Yakov asked.

“**No, I’m good. I just need to make sure that my side is in order. I’ll be sponsoring them while they stay.**”

“**So how is your Yuuri doing?**” Yakov asked as he changed the subject, “**I haven’t seen him here in a while.**”

“**He’s been a little under the weather as of late. But he’ll be back soon.**”

“**It doesn’t matter to me. He’s your assistant, not mine,**” Yakov laughed.

“**Yakov, then why ask?**”

“**Because he’s a good kid. When was the last time both of you went to Japan to see his family?**”

Viktor blushed in embarrassment. The last time they went was maybe six months or so after Makka passed away a month after the accident. They called while they were in the hospital, letting them know that Makka passed away in her sleep. She was already getting to be an old dog, having her for eight years already. When he got her, she was already an adult, maybe a couple years old already. It hurt finding out that she had passed and that he wasn’t there for her. He wasn’t there for her when she needed him most. But Mari told him that she walked to the family shrine, laid her head on her lap while she was there, and simply closed her eyes. As much as it hurt, Viktor was comforted by the fact that Makka wasn’t alone when she left the world. She was still with family. She passed knowing that all the humans in her life loved her.

“**Maybe five years?**” Viktor mussed over.

“**Vitya!**”

“**Go visit them. They are family, Vitya. I’m sure that they will be happy to see you.**”

“**I have to go to Canada tomorrow,**” Viktor muttered.

“**When you come back from Canada. Take the two weeks off to see them.**”

“**I’d need to come back here though. Yuuri is staying in Russia for the week. He keeps thinking that he’s messing Yura up and doesn’t want to jinx him.**”

“**You do you,**”

~*~

**October 29, 2023  
Quebec City, Canada**

Viktor had watched Yuri perform. It was something he hadn’t seen in years. The way Yuri moved was enchanting. It was almost exactly like watching Yuuri. This young man seemed to make the music. The piano along with the sound of a record, harp, and other instruments echoed through the blonde’s body. The beat uplifting and full of energy, even though Viktor was having a bit of difficulty trying to figure out what the voices in the song were saying. Viktor was excited when he saw how Yuri landed his combination jumps, quickly transitioning into his step sequence. And then the music slowed suddenly as Yuri seemed to become a deeper version of Eros. This Eros wasn’t as sexually driven, although the undertones of sex were there. It was almost as if Agape wrapped their arms around Eros, turning that passion into an innocent love. Was Yuri in love? Viktor had wondered when he pressured Yura to create his own choreography for the Free Skate. Viktor was pleased as he watched Yura succeed in more of his jumps as the music began to pick up a little faster.

The music kicked back up almost suddenly and with that, Yura did another jump. Flawless, his arms out in the open for more points. He was skating as if his life depended on it- almost as if the desperation of his story needed to be told. It was powerful, and Viktor could feel himself holding back the tears that threatened to escape. This was the performance Viktor knew Yuri could do. This was the kind of performance that could shatter records. This was going to be the performance that would turn Yura into Russia’s next Living Legend… A title he would gladly give the blond.

Yura was doing his final spin before he shot up. He had his hands raised to the very heavens, almost as if he were begging for somebody to bless him. Viktor could see tears streaming down the young man’s face, unsure if it was because of being overwhelmed by emotion, or if it was from sheer exhaustion. The audience erupted in cheers as the young Alpha fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands as he sobbed. Viktor was so proud of him. He stayed like that for a minute as he gathered himself before standing back up. He gave his bows to the judges and the audience before he grabbed one of the tiger plushes, making his way to the Kiss and Cry with Viktor.

“You did amazing,” Viktor whispered.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up. Last time I pushed myself that hard, I broke that record… And then Katsudon broke it right after me,” Yuri laughed.

Both men looked at the score, shocking looks painted their faces.

221.65.

Yuri Plisetsky broke Yuuri Katsuki’s record. Viktor felt like the world had gone mute… Or maybe he had gone deaf. He wasn’t sure at the moment. The arena was just a few moments ago a sea of roaring fans and now silence seemed to consume everything. He could feel his heart pounding as his face grew ashen. He didn’t understand why he was having this kind of reaction. Yura did an amazing job. He worked his ass off for that score. He should be happy. Yuuri would be happy… Wouldn’t he? He couldn’t stop his body from trembling. His hands shaking violently as he tried to steady himself. His vision seemed to split on and off every few seconds. His mouth went dry, almost causing him to cough up in a fit. This didn’t feel like his body. Viktor felt alien as everything happened to him and around him.

Viktor looked up at the screen above the ice, his Yuuri was on the screen performing Viktor’s old signature jump, the quad flip. He was wearing his dark violet blue top, the shoulders and back sparkling exactly as if it were made of galaxy dust. The waist a black mesh that hinted at delicate skin. That costume, Viktor could recognize it even in his sleep. It was the costume for his Yuri on Ice! program. It was the program that Yuuri made that actually broke his old record. Yuuri would go on to perform other programs, but often times when he was close to breaking his record, he would be off by not even a full point. The last program he was going to do, they knew it would be the one that would have broken that record. But the car accident…

Viktor felt his chest tightening up. The sound of purring ringing in his ears. A flash of neon light. Yuuri screaming for Viktor to watch out as they slammed onto opposite traffic as one of the other drivers nearly slammed their car onto them. The taste of metal clung heavily into his mouth as his body burst into a cold sweat. The smell of spilled blood. Viktor felt a tight pressure squeezing his hand. It was his fault. It was all Viktor’s fault. He was driving that night. It was all his fault…

And then suddenly… A soft smell of honeysuckle hit the Alpha’s nose. Instantly it seemed as if the world had found its voice again. Viktor slowly turned towards the scent. It was something he could tell instantly, the scent of an Omega. He looked at Yuri with stunned. It was coming from him. But it was impossible. He was an Alpha. Yuuri told him that Yura presented as an Alpha. So why would his Yuuri lie about something like this? Yura always gave off Alpha energy, not Omega.

“We’ll talk about it when we get to the room,” Yuri muttered.

Viktor nodded slightly as he pats the blonde’s back. He was so proud of Yura. He worked so hard. He had so many questions for Yuri. All of them racing through his mind faster than he could figure them out. But he knew that they would be answered soon. Patience was a virtue and the waiting game was something he was good at.

~*~

Viktor and Yura were in front of his hotel room as Viktor brought out his card key, hovering it at the lock before it opened. The Silver-haired Russian turned the handle a bit harshly as he pushed the door open. He let the younger Russian into his room before he slammed the door, harsher than he expected.

“Yuri Nikolaevich Plisetsky,” Viktor was trying to keep his emotions in check, “why the hell did you not tell me you were an Omega? Do you know how absolutely stupid and dangerous that is?”

“It’s none of your damn business,” Yuri muttered as he laid down on the bed, exhausted from the competition.

“None of my business? I’m your coach! I’m an Alpha,” Viktor was trying his hardest to not come off angry, but his words just flowed, absolutely terrified at the news he learned, “What if you went into Heat because of your suppressants? What if another Alpha started to Rut? You keeping your secondary gender a secret from me is fucking dangerous and stupid!”

“I’m not a fucking kid anymore, Viktor,” Yuri snapped back, “I have a mate, an Alpha that we’re planning to bond after I’m done with figure skating.”

Yuri pulled up his sleeves, showing the scent glands on his wrists. Viktor spotted rather easily the puncture marks. Yura wasn’t lying, at least. But it still surprised him the same. Yuri always acted like he was an Alpha. He had the deminer, the presence. He was authoritative in every aspect of his very being.

“Yura,” Viktor sighed in frustration, “look, you keeping that a secret from me was dangerously stupid. Do you know some of the laws in the places we had you skate? If they knew you were an Omega unaccompanied by a Beta or an Alpha? They would have beaten you to show you your place. If I was made aware of that, I would have given you the proper paperwork so you could go out on your own. I would have bought Alpha pheromone perfumes if you felt uncomfortable with me scenting you. And I’m not talking about the cheap shit, I’m talking about dropping at least half a grand minimum. I did it for Yuuri before we started dating…”

“You want to know why I didn’t tell you?” Yuri asked after what felt like hours of silence between the two.

“I want to know,” Viktor looked at the blond.

“Because of everything that you said. I may be an Omega, but I refuse to be treated like one. I’m not fucking glass-like, Katsudon.”

“Yuuri may have a heart of glass, Yura, but I never once treated him like he was less of a person because of him being an Omega.”

“Yeah, like buying $500 perfume so he can smell like a fucking Alpha,” Yuri spat back.

Viktor bit the bottom of his lip. He did that for Yuuri out of his safety. Not because he doubted Yuuri’s abilities. He’s a very capable person, regardless of his secondary gender. If Viktor felt differently, he would have never allowed for Yuuri to be out of his sight. He would have been like other Alphas who would have pressured their Omega mates into leaving a profession like sports and go into something “safer”. But that wasn’t what he wanted for Yuuri. He wanted Yuuri to be able to fight for his dreams and aspirations. Yuuri wasn’t the type to just take things laying down. He was stubborn and pigheaded like that. It was one of the things that made Viktor love Yuuri even more.

“He asked for it,” Viktor snapped, “because we didn’t want to cross that line between student and coach.”

“Yeah, and that kiss you both had at the Cup of China was within that student coach relation, right? Or getting your dick wet from him was just you being a good coach, right?”

“Both of us were consenting adults,” Viktor started, “Yuuri had full control within the relationship. If he didn’t want to continue it, he had every single right to end it. And I wasn’t going to hold it against him.”

“I don’t care, I didn’t tell you because I knew you would change how you treated me. My grandpa changed, everybody who knew changed except Katsudon!” Yura was breathing heavily as he tried to reel himself back from everything.

Viktor watched the blond quietly. He hated that he was right. Yuri was even more hardheaded than his husband. Sometimes, Viktor thought that it was just a Yuri thing. All people named Yuuri were stubborn in one way or another. He wanted to go and comfort the blond man, but he knew that it would have only angered Yura even more. Typically, Viktor wouldn’t have tried to comfort him if he saw him this angry. But then it hit him. His Yuuri knew the entire time about Yura’s secondary gender. He had known for almost ten years.

“Fine, I get it,” Viktor sighed, “I’ll still treat you like the dick that you are.”

Yuri looked at Viktor stunned. Viktor gave him a shit-eating grin.


	6. Ch 5

**November 23, 2025  
Hasetsu, Japan**

Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder, silently snoring while the Russian looked out the window. The landscape morphed between forests and countryside in a blur. They were finally coming home for the first time in years. Viktor was excited. He knew that Yuuri, once he started his Juniors, rarely was able to spend his birthday with family… May it have been because he was in a completely different part of the country, was in a completely different country, or he was too focused on his training for an upcoming event. So for them to actually go to Japan for his birthday was exciting. They decided that they would spend two weeks at the inn, helping out whenever possible. Even though this was going to be their vacation, Viktor knew that most likely, they would both end up half of the time over at the Ice Castle. Even after all these years, it was hard to not be pulled to the ice. Even though Viktor could no longer skate competitively, let alone professionally, it brought him great comfort doing simple things like twizzles and figures. Just feeling the ice underneath his bladed feet was a wonderful comfort.

Viktor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head gingerly. Ten years… Ten wonderful years with this man had changed Viktor so much. Even though it broke his heart that they would never be blessed with children, and some pressured Viktor to leave Yuuri for it, Viktor didn’t care. He fell hard for Yuuri before he even knew that he was an Omega. Viktor fell in love with that goofy smile, those beautiful chocolate eyes, that heart of glass that Yuuri possessed. Everything about who Yuuri was, made Viktor melt. Viktor didn’t care if Yuuri was a Beta or even another Alpha. When he fell in love with Yuuri, he was alright in the fact that they might never have children of their own. It upset Viktor that people would be so cruel to Yuuri for not being able to produce a child. There were plenty of Omegas who struggled for whatever reason to produce offspring for their mates. It wasn’t Yuuri’s fault, and he wasn’t going to leave him over something his husband had no control over. There were plenty of other ways that people started families, and the bedroom wasn’t the only way.

Viktor smiled as he looked at Yuuri’s eyes. He was starting to form slight crows’ feet. It was probably from all the stress of worrying his entire life that he was getting those. Viktor had a cream that he’d be more than happy to let Yuuri use, if he asked. They were older. That much was clear. It showed whenever they would look up themselves for shits and giggles. It was so surreal when they would do that. Yuuri would tell him that his hair has gotten thinner, but Viktor would deny that until the day he died. He still has his luscious hair, and he would fight anybody who disagreed. He remembered how Yurio, one year, thought it would be funny to buy Viktor a shampoo and conditioner set to help thicken hair as a gag gift for his birthday. Little did Yurio know, Viktor actually used it. It made Viktor feel a little bit more confident. His hair was important to him. Everybody knew that.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered as he saw that the train had finally made its stop to the man’s hometown, “we’re here.”

“Five more minutes,” Yuuri nuzzled closer to Viktor’s neck gland.

“Yuuri, if we don’t get off now, we’re going to go all around Japan.”

Yuuri yawned as he stood up, stretching his entire body. Yuuri was never the best at travel. Viktor had fibbed a little to Yuuri’s family telling them that they would be coming later tonight. He knew that they would be surprised if they saw them at this time. They could have a quick lunch, a soak in the onsen and a nice long catnap in their room.  
“You ready for your mom’s katsudon?” Viktor asked with a smile.

“Yeah, her katsudon is the best in the world.”

“That it is.”

“Who’s picking us up?” Yuuri asked as he laced his fingers through Viktor’s hand.

“Nobody. They think we won’t be here until night.”

“Why?”

“I thought we could surprise them,” Viktor chuckled as he pulled out his phone, “I’m getting a ride right now though. Uber says they’ll be here in five minutes.”

They waited, thankful that nobody was really bothering them. Normally, they would have people flocking towards them in this small town simply because everybody knew that Yuuri was from here and he was a world-renowned athlete. His being born there put the small seaside town on the map for many figure skating fanatics and aspiring figure skaters. Viktor was excited, he knew that the triplets already made their juniors debut last year on Women’s Figure Skating. They were already making a splash in all of the competitions they were in. All three decided to partake in different events, deciding that it was easier to not step on each other’s toes, switching events every season. A lot of the skating world were expecting a lot from those three girls, and Viktor made it clear that if they ever needed help, they had not only his phone number, but they had his email, and could contact him on all of his social media. He was excited to see how they have improved over the years. He knew that as soon as they went to Ice Castle, they would be swamped by the girls, begging for them to show them how to do certain jumps.

The Uber driver arrived after a while, Viktor throwing their suitcases into the trunk. He apologized to the driver, letting them know that they just came from Saint Petersburg to Tokyo and spent the rest of the time in a train. They really weren’t in the social mood and didn’t want for them to take offense. The ride was not that long, and Viktor was thankful that they were understanding. It was good that the train station wasn’t too far from the inn. Viktor’s legs were already stiff. Travel really sucked and his legs were cramping. He really just wanted to just jump into the onsen and let the hot water melt the pain in his legs away.

When they arrived at the inn, Viktor and Yuuri took their things out of the trunk and thanked the Uber driver for the ride. They watched them drive off and Viktor gave a soft smile. This place was home away from home. Even though Viktor loved his family, this place, Yuuri’s family, they opened their home, and their hearts to him from day one… From before Yuuri and him started dating. When he first came to their home, it felt as if he had always been a part of their lives. There was no awkward transition with Yuuri and his family. They were a good family and seemed complete, but with open hearts full of love, they allowed for Viktor to merge into their family fold. Unfortunately, it took longer for his family to be as accepting with Yuuri. They had always thought that he would end up with somebody “less exotic” and somebody who wasn’t an Omega. But Viktor had always been the black sheep in his family. It just took them more time to see Yuuri for who he was. A warm and kind soul. Somebody who was strong. Somebody who didn’t let their secondary gender dictate his own lot in life. And his own family grew to appreciate that in his husband.

“You ready to surprise them?” Viktor smiled.

“You’re the one who surprises people, not me,” Yuuri chuckled.

Viktor was all smiles as they walked up to the door, he opened it with his free hand and was greeted with the familiar scents of the inn. Sake, good food, humid air that lingered from the springs, relaxing pheromones from the guests. This was home.

“**Sorry, we’re booked for the night**,” a beta woman muttered in Japanese as she was working on some paperwork at the front end, not even bothering to look up.

“Not even for your own brother?” Viktor chuckled.

The woman looked up, a bright smile on her face as she rushed to give Viktor a hug, “Viktor!”

“Mari, it’s been forever,” Yuuri smiled softly.

“Viktor, you said that you were coming here tonight! We haven’t even gotten your room ready yet,” Mari looked at him sternly, ignoring Yuuri completely.

“Sorry, but it’s been forever since we’ve been here.”

“We?”

“Yuuri and I,” Viktor smiled.

“Yuuri,” she whispered softly as she looked down, a hint of melancholy panted her words.

“Hey Mari,” Yuuri smiled.

“Let me take you to your room. It’s not ready yet but at least you don’t have to lug your stuff around. I’m sure you must be starving, and the flight! How long is it from Russia to here?” Mari suddenly chirped back up.

“A bit over fourteen hours. It was a short flight from Saint Petersburg to Moscow and then about most of it was from Moscow to Tokyo. Then the train ride over here. My legs are killing me.” Viktor laughed as he held his cane tighter.

“Well, the onsen will make you feel new again.”

“That’s good to hear. You think it’ll work to where I won’t need this thing anymore?” Viktor laughed as he motioned at the cane.

“For a few hours maybe.”

“Maybe I should just live here so I can walk better,” Viktor snorted.

“You know,” Mari smiled softly as they reached the old room Viktor used he first came to the inn, “mom and dad and I… We missed you Viktor. You’re family. We love you.”

“I know. It’s just, we’ve been busy.”

“Yeah, you have,” Mari sighed deeply, “do you want me to let mom and dad know you’re here or do you want to give them a heart attack when you head to the restaurant?”

“What do you think?”

“Heart attack,” Mari grinned as she gave a small laugh.

When Mari left, Viktor let out a sigh. He felt a pain in his heart during that entire conversation. Not once did she bother to talk with Yuuri. Was she angry at him? Viktor was raised as an only child when his parents were together. When his father got remarried to another Alpha woman, his father had more children. Viktor was already a teenager, only seeing his father during holidays if he wasn’t busy training. He never really had any kind of relationship with his half-siblings. He was 16 when the oldest of the bunch was born, and the other two followed about five years after. The oldest was already in college studying medicine, and the other one of the other two was graduating high school, while the youngest was an honors student. Viktor held a bit of resentment towards his younger siblings. They did what his father wanted him to do. Viktor focused on his skating career, going as far as to drop out of high school and just take the test to get his high school equivalency. He knew what he wanted and knew that if he focused on skating, he would become one of the best, if not the best the world has ever seen. His father felt that he should have put away his skates and go to college. So unfortunately, Viktor had no real experience other than to send an occasional holiday card to them wishing them well.

“Are you alright?” Yuuri asked.

“She didn’t have to be so cold to you,” Viktor mumbled to himself.

“She wasn’t being cold,” Yuuri sighed.

“She hugged me but not you. She acted as if you weren’t even here,” Viktor spat.

“It’s not a big deal, Viktor. That’s just how we are.”

“No, Yuuri. It is a big deal. It is a big deal to me,” Viktor looked at Yuuri annoyed.

“I’ll talk with her tonight,” Yuuri whispered as before both their lips crashed for a kiss.

~*~

**November 28, 2025  
Hasetsu, Japan**

Days had passed since Viktor and Yuuri arrived. Viktor expected for everybody to be excited to see him and Yuuri, especially Yuuri. But he got the complete opposite reaction. Whenever he mentioned Yuuri, he would be met with such conflicting emotions. But each reaction had one thing in common. Yuuri’s name brought in such a deep sadness, that Viktor just couldn’t comprehend. And it angered him because Yuuri just didn’t seem to care about it. It felt like Yuuri was becoming a stranger to him all of a sudden. He would either be in his room or Viktor would had just missed him at the rink or Minoko’s studio. Only seeing him at night, completely exhausted and sleeping on their futon.

The November air nice and cool, not too hot, and not too cold. The hot muggy summer air washed away by the coolness of the rain. The night, however, gave the weather a bit of a bite to it, something Viktor had grown used to with the Russian weather. He sat outside, watching the sky. He hated to admit it, but everybody had been walking on eggshells with him. He couldn’t understand why. And they needed to stop. Tomorrow was Yuuri’s birthday. And the main reason they came here was for him. They were so busy with everything, from physical therapy, to training the new generation of skaters, that they just lost time. It made Viktor’s heart grow heavy with guilt that both him and Yuuri had allowed themselves to just put their family to the side. But this was their first step in fixing that. But how could they if they were met with land mines everywhere they stepped.

“You mind if I smoke here?” Mari asked.

“Go for it,” Viktor muttered.

“Want?”

“Last time I smoked, I was I think fifteen. Yakov caught me and thought that if I wanted to smoke so badly, he’d give me three packs. Made me smoke them all in one sitting.”

“Ouch,” Mari whistled, “you throw up?”

“Yeah,” Viktor laughed, “and he still made me smoke the other two. I don’t think I could even if I wanted to. That man could be dead and I still would be terrified to try a cigarette afterwards.”

“Shit, no kidding,” Mari laughed as she took a deep drag.

“Why are you ignoring Yuuri?” Viktor asked suddenly.

“Viktor, you need to stop this. It’s not healthy.”

“Stop what?”

“What you’re doing,” Mari stated bluntly.

“I’m not doing anything,” Viktor looked at the Beta woman sternly.

“Bull shit, Viktor,” Mari snapped at him, “if Yuuri saw you like this, it would have broken him.”

“Yuuri’s in our room right now.”

Mari gave Viktor a dark look, her hand almost crushing the cigarette in her hand. The only thing Viktor could do was just smile. He was angry at her for treating her brother so cruelly. They had always been close to each other. She was one of his biggest fans, his biggest supporter. She was there when he needed somebody to be there for him. She was his older sister. Even though they would joke around and tease each other to the point where it may look like heartless bullying, they both had each other’s backs. They would fight for their siblings. Viktor knew that because of the countless stories Yuuri would tell him about how he would get picked on, and Mari would punch his bullies in the face.

“No he’s not, Viktor, stop fucking playing around. It’s pissing me off!”

“I’m not playing,” Viktor smiled.

“Yes, you are. Stop being a fucking asshole smiling like that.”

“You’re being a shitty sister ignoring her brother. It’s been five years. We came here because he rarely got to spend his birthday with family. And what do you and everybody do? Ignore him. Treat him like he’s not even there. From where I see it,” Viktor could feel his anger boiling, “you’re the one being an asshole.”

Instantly, Viktor regretted those words. He had never seen Mari, in all of the years he had come to know her, as somebody who would let things get to her. But what he said, even though he was mad, he knew he had fucked up. As soon as those words reached her, he was brought back to the parking garage with Yuuri when he tried to motivate him by breaking his glass heart. And that backfired spectacularly by his suddenly having tear-stained cheeks. And here Mari was, her eyes wet with tears, although much more refined than Yuuri’s.

She didn’t bother wiping them away. She just looked at him, a feeling of great sorrow and anger danced in her eyes as she put out her cigarette. Viktor couldn’t stop watching her, almost terrified of what would happen. With a sharp pain on his face and the sound of skin hitting skin, Viktor felt the inside of Mari’s hand make swift contact with his face.

“Fuck you, Viktor,” Mari spoke as she stood up and left the Russian.

Viktor sat there for a while, his fingertips ghosting the sting of the slap. He knew well enough that his cheek was red and angry. He knew damn well that Mari was the opposite of Yuuri when it came to emotions. She kept hers well-guarded, but when she revealed them, there was a reason. Yuuri was just a ball of emotions, always out and open for everybody, if they knew how to look at Yuuri. So for her to do this, was just a giant shocker to him.

He didn’t know how long he was there outside. But he carefully picked himself back up. He was going to go sleep. Viktor didn’t want to deal with this and figured that they would deal with it after Yuuri’s birthday. As he was making his way to the room, he stopped. He could hear the hushed Japanese words from Mari and her parents.

“Viktor, what’s going on?” he heard Yuuri’s voice from down the hall.

Viktor pressed his finger to his lips as he motioned for his husband to listen.

“**That isn’t your place to bring him out of it, Mari**,” Toshiya spoke sternly.

“**Yuuri wouldn’t want this for Viktor**!”

“**Mari**,” Hiroko’s voice held a certain authoritative power, “**as a Beta, you will never understand the pain Viktor is going through. Viktor is in the middle of a Standstill, Mari. It’s one of the worst things that an Alpha can go through.**”

“**He needs to get out of it, it’s what Yuuri would want for him.**”

“**Mari, it’s not as easy as to just snap out of a Standstill. If your father, my sweet precious Omega were to leave this world**,” Hiroko’s voice grew softer.

Viktor didn’t know why, but instead of going to his room, he went to where everybody was. This was going to have to be discussed. Especially if they were talking about him. Never in his life would he have thought that they would do something like this to him. And it was very upsetting. He opened the door, letting Yuuri come in quickly before he stepped in.

“**I’m not in some kind of Standstill**,” Viktor in Japanese, wanting to make sure that they understood his words.

“**Where’s Yuuri then**,” Mari spat.

“**Here**,” he pointed at Yuuri sitting down at the table.

Yuuri just looked down at the table, almost as if he was just tired of everything happening. This visit had been much more stressful than they normally would be. Normally, visiting here was a dream. But this visit… This visit was a nightmare. Viktor saw more tears streaming down Mari’s face. It was eerie how she cried like Yuuri when she was pushed to her limit. The older Omega man placed his hand on his child’s shoulder.

“**Mari, go upstairs, your papa needs to talk to Viktor**,” Toshiya smiled softly, releasing Omega pheromones to calm the room.

“**Yes, mama**,” Mari whispered as she gave Toshiya a fragile smile.

She looked at Hiroko, tears streaming down still as she whispered that she was turning in for the night.

“**Will you be alright, Hiroko**?”

“**Viktor and I need to have a small chat. Alpha to Alpha, dear**.”

They shared a quick kiss before Toshiya left the room. Viktor looked at Hiroko, the older Alpha woman sat before him, her body completely relaxed as she drank her tea. The Silver-haired Russian knew that they were a little bit of a nontraditional family. Hiroko was a female Alpha and Toshiya was a male Omega. Most of the times, it would have been reversed, or a male Alpha with a male Omega. But even though it Hiroko and Toshiya’s relationship was a little nontraditional, it wasn’t so abnormal than other relations. He knew that Toshiya was the one that carried Mari, but it was Hiroko who carried Yuuri.

“Viktor, there is a reason why you came here,” Hiroko spoke in English.

“Yeah, for Yuuri.”

“We thought so,” she smiled softly, “his birthday is tomorrow.”

“We wanted to spend time with family because he never could growing up.”

“You’re right, he was always training or in competitions,” Hiroko smiled fondly.

“Mari slapped me earlier,” Viktor muttered as he rubbed his head.

“Mari what?” Yuuri looked at him stunned.

“Yeah, I kinda forgot for a second,” Viktor chuckled sheepishly.

Yuuri rolled his eyes annoyed at his husband before he turned to his mom.

“Viktor, come with me,” Hiroko whispered softly, her voice like honey, “I have something important to show you.”

Viktor nodded as he stood up, helping the older woman from the floor. He followed her to a familiar room. At the wall, there was a small shrine. Viktor knew that shrine very well. It’s where the picture of Vicchan, Yuuri’s old dog was, along with his collar. There were pictures of Yuuri’s grandparents. There was a small statue along with Japanese calligraphy that Viktor couldn’t read.

He followed Hiroko as she started to burn the incense and placed it on the holder as she motioned for Viktor to sit next to her. He did as they both pressed their hands together. Viktor looked at the shrine, seeing that it has changed a little. A small urn with gold littered around it, almost as if the urn had originally broken and the cracks fixed. It was beautiful. His eyes scanned the shrine until he focused on one picture. He stood up suddenly, his heart feeling as if it were to burst.

“This isn’t funny,” Viktor felt like he was holding in his tears.

“Viktor, he would have been 34 tomorrow.”

“No, he’s turning 34 tomorrow,” Viktor’s voice hitched in his throat.

“I miss him too, I miss my sweet baby boy,” Hiroko allowed her tears to flow as she pulled Viktor back down.

“He’s still alive, he’s still alive. This isn’t funny.”

“Viktor, Yuuri died five years ago,” Hiroko whispered as she held her son’s husband.

“No, he didn’t, he’s still here, he’s still alive.”

“Viktor, shhhh, it’s alright. It’s alright to miss him.”

“I love him,” Viktor was losing it.

The memories of the accident flooded back. The sound of Yuuri purring before he just stopped. The news of Yuuri’s death hitting him a week after he woke up in a hospital. He felt so lost. He loved him. He loved Yuuri Katsuki with all his heart. And now, that love was a dagger that twisted into his heart. It was his fault. He was driving. He was the one that was being stupid and didn’t leave at the time Yuuri wanted. If they did, he would still be alive. He killed Yuuri because he was being his stupid self.

“I loved him so much,” Viktor was crying harder, “I wish it was me, I wish it was me that died so he would be alive.”

“Yuuri would have said the same thing,” Hiroko whispered, “he would have rather died and you live. He loved you that much, Vic-chan.”

Viktor wept deeply as he held onto his mother-in-law, bitter tears escaped his body. Five years. Five long bitter years. Five years of tears. Five years of pain. Five years without Yuuri. His sweet Yuuri. His Love. His Life. And now it was empty. It had been for five years already, and it became painfully real. He wished with all his heart that Yuuri was still alive.

“It’s my fault he died, I was driving, I said we were fine,” Viktor continued to sob deeply, uncaring of who saw him at this point.

“Yuuri wouldn’t have thought that, Viktor. He knew you did everything you could for him, he loved you deeply,” Hiroko soothed the crying Alpha, threading her fingers through his hair as she continued to hold him close to her body.

“How can you handle this? Why are you alright with everything?” Viktor found that the more he spoke, the harder he cried, unable to stop the floodgates that were his emotions.

Hiroko, through silver lashes, wept silently as she held Viktor close to her.

“Viktor, I loved Yuuri from the moment I knew he would come into this world,” Hiroko smiled softly, “I felt him when he first moved. I watched my belly grow with his life inside me. I held him close to my heart when he was born. I taught him how to walk, I potty trained him, I held him tightly on his first day of school, and I cried when he came home because he was bullied. I watched him smile brightly when he got into dance and figure skating. I saw him fall when he felt like everybody and everything was against him. Viktor, I watched him fall in love. My heart breaks every day knowing that I can only see his smile through that picture.”

“I’m sorry,” Viktor held Hiroko tightly.

Yuuri was in his life for five years. Such a small amount of time, and yet here, Hiroko was showing her soul to him. The pain of a parent… The pain of a mother that he would never understand. Children are supposed to bury their parents, not the other way around. Hiroko and Toshiya lost their son. They had to put his ashes and picture on that alter. They lost their son. They lost the light in their eyes. Yuuri was warm and inviting. And five years ago, the world lost a ray of sunshine.

“Viktor, it’s alright.”

“It’s not. I wasted so much time. If I wasn’t in that Standpoint, time would have healed me,” Viktor felt another wave of tears hit him.

“Viktor, time doesn’t heal anything,” she looked at him gently, “all-time does is allow you to learn how to handle that pain. It never goes away. The pain you have for my son, it will hurt the same way it does now, as it will ten years from now. The difference will be how you are able to handle it.”

“I don’t know if I’m strong enough,” Viktor admitted it, unsure if it was to her or to himself.

“Viktor, you are. That love you both shared will help. Yuuri would want you to be happy. Live for him. That is how you can honor him. Live for him instead of living the life you have led for the last five years.”

Viktor nodded as he tried to clean his face. He found it was hard to breathe from the mucus his crying caused. Viktor used his sleeve to wipe his face as best as he could as he let go of the older Japanese woman. He watched her silently as she walked to a shelf in the room. She seemed to be in deep concentration before smiling softly to herself, pulling out a few thick books. Hiroko quickly sat back down next to Viktor before opening one of the books. On the first page, Viktor saw a young woman with a young man and a small girl who looked like they could be five years old. The woman had long brown hair her eyes looked much larger due to her glasses. Viktor wasn’t sure what was going on in the picture, but he assumed that one of the adults was with the child. Each one holding a sign, the little girl’s sign a drawing of a baby swaddled in a blue blanket. The woman looked so much like Yuuri, but the man’s hair was styled similarly to the way that Yuuri would style his in competition.

“It say’s ‘It’s a boy’, Viktor. This was when we revealed to our family that Yuuri was a boy.”

“That’s you?”

“Yeah.”

“Yuuri looked a lot like you,” Viktor whispered as he felt more tears come down.

“Mari was so excited to be a big sister. She said that she would become an Alpha just so she could protect him.”

“She didn’t need to. For a Beta, she packs a mean slap,” Viktor chuckled.

“Look at the next page,” Hiroko smiled softly as she turned the page.

The page was filled with many pictures of Hiroko, Toshiya, and Mari holding a small angry crying mess of a baby. This, Viktor knew, was Yuuri. Yuuri didn’t know it yet, but he was going to go take everybody’s breath away. He was going to make a giant splash in the Skating world. He was going to become Japan’s Ace Skater. He was going to inspire so many young men and women into falling in love with a sport. He was going to steal the heart of the Living Legend of Russia… And ultimately, he was going to break the hearts of millions, including Viktor’s heart, when he left this world too soon.

“All we wanted was for him to be happy,” Hiroko’s tears flowed freely again.

“I think I made him happy,” Viktor whispered as he brushed away his mother-in-law’s tears.

“You did, Vic-chan,” she smiled, “the last five years of his life were the happiest I’d seen him. Viktor, you made him so happy.”

They continued looking through the pages of the album. Hiroko had a story for every single one of those pictures. One of Yuuri as a six-month-old baby standing with a smile on his face. Yuuri as a toddler with a messy face from a watermelon in a hot summer. Yuuri with his sister making a sandcastle at the beach. Hiroko, mentioning how Yuuri had a really bad sunburn and Mari kept poking his back causing him to cry. A picture of both Mari and Yuuri as small children covered in mud. A picture of Yuuri watching a trail of ants made Viktor smile, especially because he was a small child and had this intense concentration that Viktor recognized. Then, a picture of a small Yuuri holding a pair of ice skates.

“When he skated for the first time. His feet were bruised and bloodied, and I swear that the boy was happy. It was the day he realized that he wanted to be on the ice.”

“Had he already skated yet on this picture?”

“Yeah. He had been doing it for about six months. We didn’t want to buy him skates until we knew without a doubt that he was serious. Or at least this was going to be something he would stop when he got older. He loved skating so much. After he started having anxiety, it was the only way that could calm him down.”

“Yeah, I know.”

“One time, before Ice Castle gave him a key, he broke into the ice rink. He had such a bad anxiety attack that he fell asleep standing on the ice. When one of the employees showed up, they called the police.”

“He never told me that,” Viktor was surprised.

“They took him to the hospital for hypothermia. I knocked on his door to wake him up for school and he never responded. When we got the call, Mari rushed to his room to see that the bed was empty, unslept on, and his window open.”

“Wow.”

“We rushed to the hospital and saw him wrapped up in blankets. His teeth were chattering and with a weary smile, he said that he was sorry.”

“Did he get arrested?”

“No, the owner is a family friend, they were just happy that Yuuri wasn’t hurt.”

“That’s good.”

“He ended up getting a key to the rink after that. The owner simply asked that somebody be with Yuuri just to prevent him from sleeping on the ice again.”

“Lucky, I only got the key to my home rink after I became a coach.”

Hiroko laughed as she closed the album, pulling out another album. Unlike the other one, this one had letters in many different languages. Some from Spanish, Portuguese, and French, to German, Russian, Swedish, and Japanese, Chinese, Korean, and so many other languages that he didn’t even recognize.

“The ISU sent us these letters after Yuuri passed away. They were from his fans. Yuuri had so many fans from around the world,” Hiroko smiled, tears staining her face again.

“I wish he knew,” Viktor was crying again, his voice steady.

“What does this one say?” Hiroko asked as she showed him one of the Russian letters.

Viktor looked over it quickly, his eyes spilling his sorrow. Yuuri inspired the young Omega who wrote that letter from the first time he saw him in Juniors. They wrote about how they watched him in Sochi and fell in love with his determination. Yuuri showed strength even in the face of defeat. And when Yuuri came from the bottom to the top in the next season, Yuuri showed them that anything was possible. They planned to go into their seniors dedicating both of their programs to him. Viktor looked at the name and pulled out his phone searching for the writer of the letter.

“Yuuri inspired them to get into figure skating. Next season they will be going to compete in seniors. They want to dedicate their programs to Yuuri to show thanks for gracing the world with his performances on the ice.”

“You should see them in one of their competitions,” Hiroko smiled.

“I am,” Viktor nodded.

Viktor looked through the letters, the ones in Japanese, Hiroko translated. Every letter a beautiful testimony of Yuuri’s life, and the lives he touched with ice skating. Viktor wished Yuuri was still alive to see this. Yuuri would have died from embarrassment if he saw just how many people he inspired. This would have proven to him that he wasn’t just some Dime-a-dozen skater. He was one of Japan’s Ace Skaters. Viktor loved to tease him and say that Yuuri was their Ace of Spades. He was perhaps one of the strongest skaters Japan has ever had. He did his country proud. He did Viktor proud.

The clock in the room started to chime, Hiroko looked at the shrine and smiled, tears streaming even stronger.

“Happy birthday, Yuuri.”

“Happy birthday, Yuuri,” Viktor cried as he held Hiroko again.

They stayed like that for god knows how long. But eventually, they let each other go. It was late and there was a lot that would need to be done. Viktor took Hiroko to her room before he made his way to his. It was eerily lonely. Yuuri was no longer there. Not even his own suitcase. It was just Viktor and his things.

He laid down on the futon, for the first time in five years, his bed felt too big for him. He curled up in the blankets as tears streamed even harder down cerulean eyes. He looked at the gold ring in his hand, admiring the glint it had from the pale moon at the window. He pressed his lips on his wedding band. It was the promise he held for so long. He knew he still wasn’t ready to take it off, and he felt like he never would be.

“I love you, Yuuri. **С днем рождения малыш**,” Viktor cried softly as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> С днем рождения- S dnem rozhdeniya- Happy birthday  
Малыш- malish- baby/toddler/kid term of endearment
> 
> One more chapter!


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for going on this journey with me! This is the epic conclusion for Stammi Vicino. I will be working on a sequel, Non te ne Andare where the roles will be reversed. Unlike Viktor's journey through the first five years of struggling with accepting the death of a partner, Yuuri's will be a completely different take. I will be writing up most of the chapters for that fic before I begin to post it because unlike this one, Non te ne Andare is going to be longer than 7 chapters.
> 
> Please enjoy the story, and thank you for your continued support ❤❤❤

**February 12, 2072** **   
** **Saint Petersburg**

To say that life was a journey would have been an understatement for Viktor. He shared with Yuuri’s family their joys and in their sorrows. Viktor never forgot the words Hiroko told him, taking her words to heart. It saddened him greatly when he had received the call when both Hiroko and Toshiya passed away in their sleep. At least, for Viktor, it was a good way to go. Both of them holding onto each other as they both left the world together. Even though it brought him peace knowing that they were no longer suffering, it brought him back painful memories of his Yuuri. It had been already a little over fifty-two years since his Yuuri left this world. And Hiroko was right about one thing… Time never really did heal that pain. All-time could do was teach him how to accommodate it. For the first couple of years, after he fell out of his Standstill, he was unsure if he would ever be the same. If he could ever be able to love another again. In any way. Viktor never did find somebody who could become his Love and Lifelike Yuuri, he was able to love again. Viktor smiled softly as he looked at the middle-aged Alpha, his Omega close to his side as one of their children climbed on his bed with him, putting her tiny hands on his hair. Viktor loved his grandchildren, and this one, in particular, loved to poke him in the same spot that Yuuri would. Although, she also liked to just touch and poke at his arms and face. And her butterfly kisses, he could never get enough.

Dima was a good boy from a family that didn’t support his passion for skating as a young child. Viktor had spotted him and saw his potential for the sport, and before either of them knew it, Viktor became Dmitry’s coach… It amazed Viktor seeing the raven-haired terrified little novice in a bad family situation to see him now as a strong Alpha, able to show courage and kindness. He overcame so much and it brought so much pride into his heart.

At first, Dima frustrated Viktor. He would come to practice late, stinking up the entire rink. And to make matters worse, he was always getting in trouble for stealing money and snacks from the other novice students. Viktor reached his boiling point with the child when he discovered that Dima had stolen money from his own wallet.

He went to Dima’s home and his heart dropped instantly. He didn’t come from a good home, that was sure. The home littered with glass bottles, dirty needles, the house smelling as if all of the neighborhood cats had turned the building into a litter box. Dima’s parents were furious, completely unaware that he was even skating, to begin with. Dima didn’t show up for a month. Viktor went back to Dima’s home, offering his parents to coach him for free, saying anything to convince them to let him go back to the rink. It cost nothing for them, he would cover everything for the child. Make sure that he was well fed, well clothed, and to try and get him out of that situation. Thankfully, they let him coach their child.

Afterward, Viktor did everything he could to keep that child safe. By the time one of the twins found an apartment of their own (they wanted more independence and Viktor was more than happy to give them that opportunity) Dima found himself spending more and more time at Viktor’s apartment. He and the Omega Twin took it upon themselves to teach him basic skills, Viktor horrified that a nine-year-old still couldn’t figure out how to bathe themselves properly. By the time Dima he was ten, Viktor was able to talk them into letting him adopt their child. It was one less mouth to feed for them. More money for their drugs and booze. The day they signed the adoption was one of the happiest days in Viktor’s life.

Even though he was happy, there was always a hint of sadness. Yuuri was always that source, Viktor thinking about how Yuuri would react to the good in his life. Yet, Viktor was able to move on. He could never bring himself to love another the way he loved Yuuri. Not because he didn’t want to or couldn’t, but it just never seemed destined for him. The Silver-haired Russian was perfectly fine with that. Yuuri was the greatest love of his life. He taught him so much in such a short amount of time he was in his life. And his memories lived within him forever.

Mari, to the shock of many, was able to find a mate, an unassuming Beta man who was a hard worker. She started a family that man. The Russian, thankful that his sister through his Bond with Yuuri was taken care of until she passed. He spoke with Mari’s children, a month ago, asking about how the inn was. He was pleased knowing that business was still good for them. They wanted to see if he would be there for their for the Sakura festival in the spring, promises of closing the inn for the week so both families could enjoy a small reunion. Viktor told them that he would try and see if Dima, his wife, and children could come, but if not, he would go anyway.

“Katia, get off the bed, you’re bothering grandpa,” the Omega spoke softly to the little girl.

This small three-year-old was Viktor’s youngest grandchild. She looked very much like her mother, long flowing blonde hair, but beautiful smoky eyes like her father’s. Dima told Viktor that they only planned on having two children, feeling like that was more than enough, but it seemed that accidents happen and here Katia was, a sweet little girl who loved to play with her grandpa and sing silly songs she would make up to him. That child had Viktor wrapped around her little finger, and he loved her to bits.

“She’s fine,” Viktor coughed into his blanket as he chuckled a bit, “to be young again and to have an endless supply of energy.”

“Papa, how are you doing?” Dima asked.

“I’m just old, the cold doesn’t agree with me anymore,” Viktor smiled as he brushed his hair with his fingers.

Viktor remembered back when Yuuri was alive how they would both joke about how they would look when they were finally this age. Yuuri never did make it, he died forever young. But here Viktor was, crow’s-feet at the corner of his eyes, smile lines that sagged, many spots littered his skin with slight discoloration. But the one thing he never thought he would still have his hair, although now ghost white, it wasn’t as thick as before, but thicker than most people within his age group. Viktor was thankful that he still had his mind. Not everybody when they were in their 70s, let alone in their 80s like he was, still had their mind. Sure he forgot things, but his memory was always bad, even when he was a small child. He would have forgotten where his head as if it wasn’t attached to his own neck.

“Papa,” the Omega whispered, concern in her voice, “you have the flu, that’s dangerous for somebody your age.”

“I’ll be fine,” Viktor smiled as he made himself more comfortable, “You know, I miss him.”

“Yuuri?” the younger Alpha asked.

“You have a beautiful Omega, Dima, take care of her,” Viktor smiled softly as he put his arms around his youngest grandchild, “Dima, where are Misha and Lyosha?”

“Papa, Misha went back to Moscow for his second semester at college.”

“Oh, he’s not skating anymore?”

“He wants to take this season off so he can figure out if he wants to take figure skating seriously or just focus on his studies.”

“He can do both, Yuuri did. Misha is a smart young man.”

“I know papa,” Dima smiled, “Misha just needs time to sort everything out.”

“And Lyosha, shouldn’t he be back from school?”

“He just started his new job at the rink. He’s really smitten with this Alpha girl. I think he’s been trying to save up enough money so he can ask her out on a date.”

“Any Alpha would be lucky to have an Omega like him. He’s got a lot of bite to him, not afraid to speak up for himself. Doesn’t let his secondary stop him. And Misha is a good Alpha, just like his father. You both are doing an amazing job raising your family.”

“Papa,” the Omega woman smiled, “They are your family too.”

“And my little  **крошка** ,” Viktor has his granddaughter a big hug, “do you know what you will Present as?”

“ **Like my mama** ,” she cooed in Russian as she gave a soft little kiss on his withered cheek, “ **Am I good like big brothers** ?”

“ **вкусные** ,  **you are my little crumb** .” Viktor beamed as he kissed her little blonde head, “she’s going to break so many Alpha’s hearts, she’s already breaking mine.”

“And if anybody breaks hers, I’ll break their legs,” Dima laughed.

“I’ll help.”

“Papa, don’t be silly,” the Omega smiled.

“Whoever tries to hurt her will have two very angry Omegas and three very pissed off Alphas protecting her. They should be made aware.”

“Well, if that’s the case, I assume you got plenty more years left in you?”

“Damn straight. This flu is just a set-” Viktor felt a fit of coughing hit him, his throat sore as his body suddenly grew cold.

“Papa!” The Omega cried out.

“ **I’m getting a little tired, I think I’ll just go take a nap if that’s alright with everybody** ?”

“Papa,” the Alpha man caressed Viktor’s hand, “of course.”

“Yuuri, I love you,” Viktor whispered softly to himself as he kissed his wedding band.

Katia gave Viktor a kiss on the cheek as her mother motioned for her to let Viktor rest. The Omega, Viktor could see it in her eyes, was deathly afraid. Viktor wasn’t. If it was his time, it was his time. He was tired. He missed Yuuri so much. And for him, he felt as if Death had kept them separated long enough. Something inside him was telling him this wasn’t a normal case of the flu he got. Whatever happened would happen. He knew that his family was stronger than he was when he lost his Yuuri. If he died, they would grieve. But they would bounce back and be stronger for it. He closed his eyes slowly as he slowly breathed in and out. Until he just stopped breathing.

~*~

Viktor didn’t know how he was kneeling on the ground. He knew better than to do that without help. His eyes started to focus, to his shock, he could see a lot clearer. His knees didn’t hurt. His legs didn’t hurt. He looked at his hands, shocked to see that there were no liver spots. He stood up, seeing that he was in front of Ice Castle. Just now, he could have sworn, that he was in his adopted son’s home. Shortly after he retired from coaching, at the ripe old age of 70, Viktor had suffered from a nasty fall that broke his arm. He was still living alone at the time and Viktor was on the kitchen floor for about five hours. He didn’t have his phone on him or he would have called somebody. The only reason he was found within the day was that he promised Dima that he would go to his and his wife’s home for dinner but needed a ride while his car was being repaired. His son found him and took Viktor to the hospital. Both Dima and his wife insisted that Viktor move in with them. At first, Viktor was very hesitant. He didn’t want to impose on them. It was just one fall, he was alright. After many talks with Dima and his wife, both insisting that it would bring them peace of mind knowing that Viktor was living with them, he moved in. He was thankful to them. Dima and his wife made sure that Viktor was able to get to his appointments and treated him well. And the plus to everything was that he got to see his beautiful grandchildren every day.

Viktor walked into Ice Castle, the familiarity still warm and inviting, like an old friend. He could hear the familiar sound of blades running through the ice. He made his way to the rink, watching the figure in the middle of the ice. They looked so familiar, almost as if they were a distant dream that Viktor knew a long time ago. He watched as they did a quad flip, the Russian man felt his heart pound as the person on the ice landed it. But then, he saw the step sequences they did. There was only one person in the world that Viktor knew who had steps like that. He felt himself holding his chest longingly as he watched them finish with a spin.

The figure looked at him softly, that smile never changed. Viktor could feel the tears threatened to spill from his eyes. This was a dream. It had to be a dream. His Yuuri was dead. Yet, here Yuuri was. Yet, here he was. No longer in his old wasted body, probably looking like he was at peak performance with his old skating body. Chocolate eyes met sapphire blue and without warning, both men desperate to close the distance between themselves Viktor was running to the entrance of the rink while Yuuri skated. Both of them made it to each other, Viktor jumping into Yuuri’s arms while the Asian man was still on the ice. Yuuri lost his balance and fell but didn’t care as his lips crashed against Viktor’s. The Russian man missed Yuuri, and as strange as this dream was, he didn’t want it to end.

They both parted, a soft smile on both their faces. Viktor wanted to go and kiss again, and he did just that, kissing slower, tasting his husband. He hadn’t had dreams this vivid of Yuuri in a long time but didn’t see the harm in indulging every once in a while. At least he was young again in this dream and wasn’t bound by the limits of his old withered body.

Yuuri parted the kiss, a deep blush sprinkled his cheeks as he carefully pushed Viktor off him, “we may be dead, but the ice is cold, Vitya.”

“Dead?”

“Oh, you don’t know then,” Yuuri looked a little surprised, “I guess this is the afterlife.”

“Ice Castle?” Viktor questioned.

“No, there’s more than just Ice Castle. It was like our world but not. Things are so much different, I don’t know how to describe it, you will just have to see it later. It’s like the Land of the Living, but not.”

“Is that why I don’t look 83?” Viktor laughed.

Yuuri whistled in surprise before he spoke, “wow I’m really happy you got to live a long life, Vitya. I’m so sorry that I couldn’t share it with you, but my time was up.”

“You can make it up to me by skating with me, Yuuri.”

“Just go to the locker room. You remember the locker you would use right? Your skates should be there, if not, go to mine.”

Viktor looked at Yuuri a little odd but did what he was told. He quickly made his way to the locker room and opened his old locker. His old skates, the ones that were trashed after the accident that took Yuuri’s life were here. In perfect condition. The gold blades shining like the sun. He pressed a finger on the Russian flag to the side of one of the skates. Viktor remembered how those skates were destroyed after the accident, one of the blades snapped in half, while the other had bent in on itself, almost as if it had been run over by a car or two. There was no way he would ever be able to use those skates. But here they were, looking almost as if they were brand new.

He took the skates with him and made his way back to the rink. He sat on one of the chairs quickly as he put on his skates. When was the last time he put on his skates? It had to be at least fifty years. But putting on those skates were familiar, almost as if he had just put them on only yesterday. He laced them up and headed to the ice, taking off the guards before slowly getting on the ice. He was nervous. Viktor wasn’t sure if he was still able to do any of the jumps he used to do. Yuuri stopped skating one of his programs and made his way to his husband.

“Vitya, don’t worry, you’ll do fine.”

“You sure? I haven’t skated in over fifty years.”

“Why?”

“Car accident.”

“Which one?” Yuuri asked.

“I was only in one, and you were with me,” Viktor spoke.

“You’re going to be fine; I promise you. If you want, we can skate together.”

“Duetto?”

Yuuri nodded softly, “Yeah, but you need to loosen up.”

“I’m scared,” Viktor laughed, “I still think I’m 83 and falls can kill me.”

“Viktor, I hate to break it to you,” Yuuri smiled, “but you’re already dead. What’s the worst that can happen, you die again?”

“Haha, very funny.”

Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hands gently as he led Viktor away from the wall. Viktor felt like a teenager again, his face flushed as he laced his fingers with Yuuri’s. The Russian let his husband pull him along the ice as he began to get his legs back. It wasn’t as bad as he thought. After a few lazy laps around the rink, Viktor found himself being able to do the things he did on the ice as if he had never left. He was laughing and smiling as he started doing a quad flip. It felt amazing. He heard the loud snap of the blades kicking up on the ice as he did the jump. When he landed, he felt his heart swell with joy. He missed skating so much. Much more than he ever realized. Coaching was one of the passions and love he had in order to sustain himself, but even then, he really couldn’t skate. He had an assistant that would do that for him. His legs, after the accident, wouldn’t allow him. If he had one of his spasms, he would have probably hit face-first on the ice.

“See, I told you,” Yuuri grinned.

“Yeah, you were right,  **моя любовь** .”

“You want to do the Duetto now? I’ve been waiting for a long time to do that program with you,” Yuuri was drying his tears as he looked at Viktor.

“ **моя любовь** , why are you crying?”

“I missed you so much, Vitya.”

“Same,” Viktor whispered as he leaned in for another kiss.

This one, unlike the first one, was soft, gentle. This kiss focused on washing away the sorrow both had. They really missed each other. Viktor was going to miss the family he made when he was alive, but he knew that one day, he would be with them again. And he couldn’t wait to show them Yuuri. They knew that Yuuri was his Omega. And they knew that Yuuri was the one who held onto Viktor’s heart the longest. Even in death, Viktor still found himself to be deeply in love with this man. Death had separated them. In their vows, they promised that for as long as they both lived they would love the other. But they went beyond. Even after death, Viktor was in love with Yuuri and Viktor knew that Yuuri was still mad about him.

“Get in position, Yuuri.”

Yuuri nodded before he started. There was no music, but it was alright. They had done this program so many times. Even after Viktor could no longer skate, he would still skate it with Yuuri in his dreams. The Silver-haired man watched as his husband as he made his first jump. Yuuri was just breathtaking. His body felt almost as if it were playing the music itself. Begging for Viktor to never leave him. It took everything within Viktor’s power to stay where he was. It still wasn’t his turn yet. He did his steps followed by his other two jumps, Viktor smiling as he skated to Yuuri’s side, letting his hands travel across his husband’s body. Sure, there was a hint of sexual tone to it, maybe more so than what the original program required, but could anybody blame him? Viktor hadn’t seen his husband in fifty-three years.

Yuuri gave a slight shiver into the touches as they continued to skate. Viktor lifted the Omega up in the air for a bit before putting him back down, Yuuri wrapped his arms tenderly across Viktor as they casually spun around each other. Both grazing their hand on their lover’s cheek. It was brought so much comfort for them as they continued to skate the routine. Viktor did another lift before putting Yuuri back down and both men mirrored each other for the rest of the program. In the end, instead of their normal ending though, Yuuri wrapped his arms around Viktor’s neck, pressing his lips against the taller man. Viktor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s waist as he kissed his husband. His Yuuri. His Omega. His Love. His Life. Everything made sense again.

“Hey, let us go sit down for a bit and catch up.”

“Yeah, I gotta catch you up on 53 years.”

“Not really. Mom, dad, and Mari are here. Not here here, but you know. They are around.”

“Did they tell you anything about me?” Viktor asked as both reached the gate to exit the ice.

“Not too much, they thought that you would rather tell me yourself,” Yuuri spoke softly as he handed Viktor his blade guards.

They both slapped them on quickly and made it to some chairs, sitting down. It was strange for Viktor. Normally after something like this, he would have been thirsty. He would have been tired too, but it seemed like he didn’t feel either. He figured it was all part of being dead.

“So, how did you handle my death?” Yuuri asked as he laid his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

“You want the truth, or do you want me to lie?”

“I’d rather you tell me the truth.”

“I was on a Standstill for almost four years. I couldn’t grasp the fact that you were dead. The first year I was a wreck. I barely functioned. I did things I’m not proud of. Almost did something that would have had me see you way sooner if Yura hadn’t found me.”

Yuuri took in a sharp breath as he buried his face more to Viktor’s neck, “I’m so sorry, Vitya.”

“Don’t be. I’m glad I failed at it. But for four years, I pushed so many people away. I lost almost all of our friends during that time. Phichit refused to talk to me until after I was knocked out of it. And Chris, he played along, but he fucking hated it. Yakov too.”

“And Yura?”

“He’s a happily mated Omega.”

“You knew?” Yuuri gasped.

“After he broke your Free Skate Record. The ISU ended up playing on the monitors in the arena your Yuri! On Ice performance, the one that broke my record. Your record lasted for ten years. And Yura did. It’s broken again, granted but wow. I was having an anxiety attack, I still wasn’t ready to admit that you were dead, and Yura released his calming pheromones and that’s how I found out.”

“Viktor, I swear, I wanted to tell you,” Yuuri started as he pulled himself away to look at his Alpha, “I really did, but it wasn’t my secret to tell.”

“I’m not mad at you for not telling me.”

“I know, but I still feel guilty about it. We were married-”

“I never took off my ring, Yuuri.”

“Why?”

“I decided that I would take it off once I found somebody who I’d fall in love again. Maybe not the same way we were in love, but somebody that I could share my life with. I never did, Yuuri.”

“So, you mean to tell me you never dated anybody after? You never had sex after I died?”

“Yuuri, I’m still a man,” Viktor deadpanned, “I tried dating. Longest relationship was maybe two years? An Omega woman. She lost her mate years before me and her met. She got the surgery to remove her bond mark from her Alpha. I still had mine with you. I told her I had no intention of doing another bond mark. We ultimately broke up because of it.”

“Wow,” Yuuri looked at Viktor stunned.

“After her, there were some Beta guys, but they didn’t last too long. And after that, I just felt done and drained from dating.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“It’s alright. At first, I was dating because I had adopted a son.”

“What!?”

“Yeah, a good kid. He was a little hooligan stealing things from other students. He even stole money from my wallet that I had left in my office.”

“And you adopted him because?”

“His family were bad people, Yuuri. The times I was forced to deal with them, they were either drunk off their asses or strung up on who knows what. He had to learn how to fend for himself. He was stealing the money so he could pay for the skating classes. Stealing food so he could eat. He was in a really bad home situation, Yuuri. When I convinced his parents to let him skate, the first thing I did was take him home. I fucking burned his clothes and got him an outfit. Me and one of my students had to teach him how to do basic things like cleaning himself. It was really bad, Yuuri. If you saw him when he was little, I think it would have broken your heart.”

“It sounds rough.”

“It was, but I was able to get them to give up legal guardianship and give it to me. Yuuri, I fell in love with being that child’s father. Pouring myself in raising him helped me so much. He needed me and I needed him.”

“I hope it takes forever for me to see him then,” Yuuri smiled.

“He knows about you. I have a picture of you in my room.”

“Room?”

“When I was 70, I had a really bad fall. I broke my arm and I was laying down on the floor for hours. He found me because he had to pick me up for dinner. Dima and his wife didn’t want me living alone after that. They already had two children by then. And three years ago, they gave me a granddaughter. She is just the cutest little thing. She’s going to be an Omega, and lord she already had me wrapped around her little finger,” Viktor snorted.

“Viktor, a three-year-old can’t Present!”

“You’re right. But while you left the Land of the Living,” Viktor looked at his husband, “science caught up with secondary genders. When the child is born, they do a simple test to determine the secondary gender. It’s 98% accurate.”

“Wow, I didn’t know that.”

“Shit, I guess I broke a promise.”

“What do you mean?”

“A couple.”

“Viktor!”

“I was supposed to go to that Sakura festival thing with Mari’s kids,” Viktor sighed, “man I really wanted to go too.”

“I’m sorry, Vitya.”

“And I promised my daughter in law and son that I still had plenty of time.”

“When did you promise that?”

“A bit before I died, I guess? I don’t know. I just got really cold suddenly. I was sick with the flu, figured I was cold because of it. And I was tired, so I told them that I was going to take a nap, and when I woke up, I found myself here,” Viktor looked at the ground sadly, “I hope they aren’t angry that I broke my promise.”

“Vitya, I doubt they would be mad. If anything, I feel sorry for whoever finds you.”

“I hope it’s not Katia.”

“Who?”

“My little  **крошка** .”

“Baby? I’m sorry Viktor, I haven’t really practiced my Russian being dead and all.”

“My granddaughter, the little one.”

“Yeah, I hope she’s not the one who does find you.”

“Knowing her, she is, though.”

“Why would you say that?”

“She loves taking naps with me. I’m not a betting man, but I’m willing to bet all my gold medals that her mom will put her down for her nap while I take mine. She will wait five minutes or so, pitter-patter to my room, climb on my bed and poke me on my head. You know, she pokes me right in the same spot you do.”

“Oh man, that’s funny,” Yuuri chuckled, “so did you actually go bald or were you overreacting?”

“Died with a full head of hair,” Viktor threw a smug smile at his husband.

“Full head of hair? Didn’t even thin out a little?”

Viktor bit his bottom lip a little, “Well, maybe a little.”

“Vitya,” Yuuri smiled as he put his hands through silver strands, “I really missed you.”

Viktor pressed his nose against Yuuri’s neck, the sweet smell of vanilla hit his nostrils. He never thought that he would get to smell Yuuri like this again. Every Rut was rough after he died. Even though he was never able to smell Yuuri’s regular scent, every Rut, he would smell cloves, almost as if his body was screaming for Yuuri to come back. And his body would feel betrayed. After his last Rut, he felt bittersweet. He was thankful that he no longer had to lock himself up for days at a time humping into his own hand for some kind of relief. But it also meant that he no longer would smell Yuuri again. Even though the Clove smell was a mix of pain for him. It was still Yuuri and he loved that. It made him more emotional than he anticipated. But with a family behind him, it was easier to handle.

“I’m sorry I kept you waiting alone for so long.”

Yuuri pressed his forehead to Viktor’s stealing one of the many overdue kisses.

“Vitya, you didn’t exactly leave me alone.”

“What do you mean?”

Viktor and Yuuri turned their heads when they heard the doors open. Yuuri jumped up for a moment, excusing himself before he rushed over to the door. Viktor heard a flurry of Japanese, too fast for him to even catch. Viktor could hear two other voices, a male and a female, not sure how they knew Yuuri. Maybe he made friends after he died? He wasn’t sure if it was possible. He’d have to ask Yuuri when he came back since his husband had been here longer than he had clearly.

Yuuri came back, a big smile on his face as he looked at Viktor.

“Yuuri?”

“Viktor, you’re not going to believe me even if I told you. But I think it would be easier if I showed you.”

“Showed me what?”

“You’ll see,” Yuuri smiled.

Viktor couldn’t help but smile with his husband. Yuuri was full of surprises, although he felt a little weary with Yuuri’s words earlier. How exactly did he keep him company?

**Author's Note:**

> *Мой сладкий- Moy sladkiy- My Sweet  
**да- Da- Yes  
***моя любовь и жизнь- moya lyubov' i zhizn'- My love and life


End file.
